¡Ahora Hannah es la Jefa!
by Emily1823
Summary: Imagina si Hannah hubiera sobrevivido a su intento de suicidio. Y no solo eso, sino que en su dolor termina culpando a Clay de todo lo que le sucedió. Ya sin amigos, y nada más que una profunda tristeza, decide irse de la ciudad junto a su familia, no sin antes hacerle saber a Clay que pudo haber evitado todo. Años después, la vida vuelve a reunirlos...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Ahora Trabajas Para Mí!**

Otra fiesta. Más halagos vacíos. Saludé a todas las personas que se me acercaron esa noche, pero, honestamente ni siquiera puse atención a lo que decían. ¿Para qué? Desde que me había hecho algo conocida en la industria, cientos de tontos como estos venían a tratar de codearse conmigo, a ver si los invitaba a trabajar, seguramente no pocos serían los mismos a quienes ella les pidió ayuda en sus comienzos, justo aquellos que la mandaron a volar.

Pues que se jodan ahora. Ya había aprendido por las malas que no se puede confiar en las personas, si pueden lastimarte lo harán. Por eso siempre iré un paso adelante. Nunca volveré a ser una víctima.

Cuando terminé de saludar a todos, me di la vuelta sigilosamente y me fui a paso rápido.

-¡Kate! –me saludó una periodista afuera. -¡Por favor dinos qué piensas de tu última película nominada al Oscar!

-Periodistas… malditos buitres…

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Ah, que, o sea, es algo muy genial y por supuesto un trabajo en equipo –por "equipo" obviamente me refiero solo a mí.

Se notaba que quería seguir preguntando así que caminé hacia mi auto, haciendo señas a mi reloj. Cerré la puerta no sin antes escuchar un "ahí la tienen, Kate Langford, la nueva revelación…"

Seguramente sería una nota para el segmento de espectáculos en las noticias. Claro que no fue eso lo cual llamaba mi atención, encendí el motor a la vez que el nombre Kate resonaba en mi cabeza. Hace tanto tiempo que me había cambiado el nombre, solo pensar en Hannah me traía recuerdos sobre…

…

No.

Me juré no volver a pensar en eso nunca más. Soy otra persona, esa vida quedó atrás.

Pisé el acelerador, quería distraer a la mente, cuando recibí una llamada.

-¿Diga?

-Kate, soy Jared, lamento llamarte tan tarde, pero tuvimos un problema con el guionista para la nueva película.

-¡Ah, maldita sea! ¿Otra vez? – ¡malditos guionistas buenos para nada! - ¿Qué sucedió?

-Ya sabes, se dio unas cuantas libertades, y nuestra historia del anti héroe en busca de redención se convirtió en una comedia romántica. Ve tú a saber cómo. Esta gente está muy loca.

-Bueno, te recuerdo que es tu responsabilidad...

-Sí, sí lo sé -se apresuró a decir Jared, presintiendo el peligro-, por eso ya tengo una lista nueva de guionistas listos para pasar por tu experta mirada. Apenas tengas un ratito libre, solo dime.

Tampoco es que tuviera amigos, y apenas veía a mi familia. -Envíalos mañana mismo, lo mejor es no atrasar más la película.

-Como usted diga, jefa.

¡¿Acaso estoy rodeada de idiotas?!

Esa noche, por alguna razón mi mente se fue a Clay. Era horrible reconocerlo, pero de vez en cuando pensaba en él. En todas las cosas que vivimos, cuando nos dimos nuestro primer y último beso. Sobre todo en las cosas que le dije antes de irme. Una parte de mí sabía que no había sido justa con él, pero estaba tan enojada con el mundo entero, no pude controlarme. Y algo tenía Clay que me ponía especialmente rabiosa.

Seguí así, con mi mente dispersa entre memorias del pasado, hasta que caí dormida.

El día siguiente estaba resultando desastroso. Primero, mis galletas de chocolate que había llevado de colación se habían derretido (igual se podía lamer del envase, pero ¿y la dignidad?), mis pies me dolían con los malditos tacones, pero demonios, me hacían ver tan sensual. Sin embargo, lejos lo peor de todo fue el primer postulante a guionista.

Un completo imbécil. Se llamaba John, y quería cambiar la serie por una cosa mágica, como Harry Potter, pero no genial, sino fome. Bueno, en resumidas cuentas, era un tarado y merecía que lo despidiera.

-John -le llamé la atención, deteniendo lo que sea que estaba hablando-, sabes creo que eres perfecto para este trabajo, ¡estás contratado!

-¿En serio? -respondió el hombre, con los ojo brillantes de emoción.

-Sí -aseguré, sonriendo, maliciosa. -Estás contratado, y ahora ¡te despido!

-¿Qué...? Pero... ¡entonces cuál fue el punto de contratarme en primer lugar!

-Pues para poder despedirte, obviamente. Gracias, vuelva pronto.

-Pero...

-Gracias, vuelva pronto.

El siguiente era un sujeto obsesionado con la serie "Mi Pequeño Pony". Solo eso fue suficiente para descartarlo instantáneamente, aunque había que reconocer que su idea de Fluttershy controlando el mundo era tentadora, en una especie de película abstracta, o en otra dimensión, pero rayos, yo vería eso.

Así continuaron viniendo uno tras otro, cada quien lleno de sueños que destruí como pude. Mi idea no era ser mala, pero tienen que saber cómo es el mundo real, con esas ideas no les da ni para hacer un canal en YouTube.

Eran las seis y media de la tarde. Se me había ido ya el día en todo esto. Sólo quedaba un guionista más. Ni siquiera lo iba a escuchar, estaba muy cansada, lo despediría apenas entrara por esa puerta.

-Elizabeth -llamé a mi secretaría-. Dile al último que venga, por favor.

-De inmediato, señorita Langford.

Empecé a ordenar unos papeles para los permisos sobre ciertos lugares a filmar en los próximos meses. Era una de las cosas más fomes del mundo entero, todos trataban de sacarme plata como podían. Los odiaba tanto.

-Emm, disculpe, ¿señorita? -llamo la voz del que debía ser el último payaso.

Ni quería levantar la cabeza.

-Ah, sí mira, estuve analizando la situación y me parece que tú no eres... -miré hacia arriba durante un segundo, y eso fue todo-... Clay...

Ahí estaba. El mismo chico que conocí cuando era una adolescente. El mismo en el que había estado pensando la otra noche. No podía ser cierto.

Él se veía tan sorprendido como yo. Su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, algo malo ya que me hizo pensar en seguida en el beso que compartimos hace años.

 _¡Estúpida, no lo mires así! ¡Él es el enemigo!_

Me levanté, en completo silencio. Caminé hasta posicionarme delante de él. Me di cuenta que había crecido más en estos años, aun así lo miré fijamente a los ojos. -Clay, tú jamás trabajarás acá. La única razón por la que te contrataría sería para despedirte, pero ni me daré el gusto, no vale la pena. Quiero que te vayas.

 _¡Bien hecho, Yo! ¡Se lo merece por abandonarme! ¡No te dejes engañar por su carita de inocente!_

Clay estaba de piedra. Sus labios se movieron un poco sin producir sonido alguno, parecía debatir si debía decir algo o no, sin embargo, en un momento se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la salida.

Se volteó una última vez antes de irse. -Adiós, Hannah.

Mi nombre. Ese maldito no podía solo irse, tenía que recordarme justo eso. Ahora mi nombre era Kate, maldita sea, cualquier idiota podría saberlo. Por alguna razón me dio tanta rabia que cerré la puerta de una patada. Gracias a Dios, Elizabeth no dijo nada, bueno supongo que estaría acostumbrada a mis "momentos" tengo que reconocer que sufro de varios varias veces al día.

Me senté en mi silla, con la cabeza acalorada. De todas las personas en el mundo entero, tenía que ser justo Clay. ¿Sería una broma del destino? Como una forma de recordarme que jamás podría escapar de Hannah Baker... o quizá, de mis sentimientos...

Sacudí la cabeza, bruscamente. Estaba enojada, pero sí sentía algo más. No pude deducir bien qué, pero me calentaba la sangre de rabia. Algo en mí no quería dejar las cosas así, no sé, como que tenía ganas de agarrar una escoba y golpear a Clay en la cabeza hasta que se rompiera, o quizá tenía ganas de hablar con él, como dos seres humanos normales (o tan normal como podía llegar a ser yo). O podría hacer ambas. Mi yo interior sabía que la idea era tentadora.

En un ataque impulsivo, llamé a mi secretaria.

-¡Elizabeth! -la pobre entró corriendo a mi oficina.

-¡¿Qué sucede, señorita, Kate?! ¡¿Es otra araña?!

-No, no es eso -temblé levemente al recordar el horrible incidente con esa araña asesina. -Necesito la información de contacto del último postulante a guionista.

Ella buscó entre sus archivos. -Se refiere a Clay Jensen. -Algo tembló dentro de mí, estúpido sea su nombre completo. -Aquí tiene su número de celular y correo.

A pesar de tener esa información no lo llamé en seguida. Era complicado. Sé que actué mal antes, pero, ¿cómo se le ocurre aparecer así de la nada? Sin avisar o algo así. Ya, está bien, mi nombre es diferente, pero mi cara sigue apareciendo en televisión casi a diario. Seguramente el maldito hippie no tendría ni tele, una Tablet, quizás ni siquiera internet. Esa pobreza de la clase media.

Llegué a mi casa, con la mente llena de ideas. En mis fantasías estaban: llamar a Clay, amarrarlo a mi cama y cortarle el cuello para llamar a mi señor del infierno (no, mentira, esa no, pero sería divertido); llamar a un sicario y decirle que asesine al dueño del teléfono que me dio Elizabeth, por supuesto que esa razón quedó descartada, imagínate si su abuelita o alguien así fuera la verdadera dueña. Eso sería malo.

-Sólo llámalo, estúpida, pero no dejes que te pase a llevar. -Tomé el celular y marqué los números.

-¿Diga?

 _Maldito, cómo se le ocurre hablar tan calmado._ -Hola, Clay, soy yo, Kate Langford.

-¿Hannah?

 _Maldito, cómo se le ocurre llamarme por mi nombre real._ -Kate Langford -dije, remarcando mi nombre. -Mira, te llamaba para decirte que tal vez te juzgué mal en primera instancia, ahora que quede claro, tú mirada era insolente.

-Mi mirada no era...

-¡ERA INSOLENTE! -respiré profundamente antes de volver a hablar con mi voz suave. -La cosa es que si aún deseas el trabajo, creo que podrías ser la persona indicada, pero tienes que venir en seguida a mi casa.

 _¡Momento! ¿Segura que así funciona la cosa?_

-Es para discutir cosas del trabajo -agregué como una ninja.

Clay se tomó un tiempo en contestar. -Está bien, pero no iré por el trabajo. Voy por ti. Quiero verte.

Algo en mí se hablando al escuchar eso, claro que la parte roñosa y malvada y mucho más fuerte la acalló. Pero claro, no podía demostrar mis verdaderos sentimientos, los malvados sí, los otros jamás.

-Ay como quieras -refunfuñé.

 _Bien hecho, Kate, así sabrá que te da lo mismo. Recuerda nunca te veas desesperada._

Le envié la dirección y corté la llamada. Justo entonces me fijé en que ya eran las diez de la noche. Estaba oscuro afuera. Yo había invitado a un hombre a mi casa, de noche, sin nadie más...

-¡NO! -grité entendiendo la situación. -¡Ahora piensa que soy una fácil que se entregará por cualquier cosa!

Marqué los números tan rápido como pude. -¡Clay! -grité por el teléfono, desesperada. -¡YO NO SOY UNA FÁCIL!

-Emmm, no sé muy bien qué responder a eso...

-¡Lo sabes bien! así que no vengas aquí a hacerte el chico sexy, con tu mirada insolente y tus gustos por los dulces, porque soy inmune a eso.

-Hannah, creo que estás confundiendo las co...

-¡MI NOMBRE ES KATE!

-¡Está bien, Kate! Jesús, pareces una reina del drama.

-¡Maldito! Sabes, cambié de opinión, ¡no quiero que vengas!

-Mira, no sé qué te dio ahora, pero no me interesa. Ya voy en camino. Vamos a hablar... _Kate_.

Típico de los hombres, les das la mano y te agarran el hombro, la piernas todo lo que pueden. Pero este no sería el caso, si él creía que lo dejaría hacer lo que quisiera estaba muy equivocado. Seguí con mis pensamientos hasta que una voz en mi cabeza me recordó que de hecho, Clay no era así, digo, él no era como los demás. A pesar de todas las cosas horribles que sucedieron, supongo que fue quien me quiso de verdad... aunque tarde.

La idea era amarga, pero realista. Quizá fuera bueno ver esto como una junta con un futuro colega en el trabajo.

Me senté en mi sillón a esperar. Prendí Netflix, traté de ver la nueva película de Death note, pero la encontré muy mala. Justo estaba deseando tener una libreta de la muerte cuando escuché una bocina afuera de mi casa.

-Llegó el momento -me dije. Antes de salir fui corriendo al baño y me arreglé un poco el pelo, estaba algo chascón, pero me daba un aspecto de ruda que me gustaba.

-Clay Jensen -dijo, con la voz un poco más grave de lo necesaria.

El chico me miraba a través de la reja. Oprimí el botón par que se abriera, lentamente estacionó su auto dentro de mi casa. Salió del auto y me quedó mirando fijamente.

Rayos. Sin mis tacones se ve incluso más alto que antes, por alguna razón eso me ponía incómodo.

-Clay Jensen -repetí como una tonta. No sabía cómo empezar.

-Kate Langford -dijo él, con una sonrisa.

No sé cómo, ambos nos reímos. Entramos a mi casa, sonriendo, pero sin decir nada más. Nos sentamos en el sillón frente a la tele, el cual sería un excelente momento para hablar sobre todas las cosas que seguramente ambos queríamos hablar, pero como la gracia es esquiva, ninguno decía nada.

Tenía que romper el hielo.

-Y yo pensé que vendrías en tu bicicleta.

Él sonrió a su recuerdo. -Sí, recuerdo que solías llamarme "casco". Como siempre molestándome.

-Debes reconocer que eras muy molestable.

-¿Y eso qué significa?

Significa que eras tan lindo que daban ganas de tirarte de las mechas hasta que sangraras... claro que jamás diría eso.

-Ya sabes, cosas de mujeres.

Asintió con la cabeza, despreocupado. -Dime, Kate, ¿por qué te cambiaste el nombre?

-Cosas de mujeres.

-¿Qué? Solo preguntaba...

-¿Eres mujer, Clay?

-No, pero...

-¿Dime aceptas el trabajo como guionista para mi nueva película?

Su mirada fue de sorpresa. -Pensé que hablaríamos de nosotros, Kate. -Levanté las cejas, dudando de su palabra-. O sea, sí quiero ser el trabajo, solo que, no sé... quería verte. Hoy fue todo muy sorpresivo, ya sabes, después de tanto tiempo.

-Sí, supongo que, lo siento por echarte así de mi oficina... y eso.

-Y eso. -concordó él, sonriendo. Endemoniado Clay, algo tenía que me hacía sentir mejor.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Tener a Clay aquí, me hacía sentir una rabia y una alegría indescriptible. No sabía muy bien cual sería mi mejor actuar. Quizá solo debería mantenerlo cerca hasta que lo decida.

Sorpresivamente, él tomó mi mano. Lo miré con los ojos abiertos, esperando que dijera algo, pero sus labios no se movieron.

-No puedo creer que seas tú -susurró.

-Lo mismo digo -susurré de vuelta.

Era todo perfecto, hasta que vi, justo en la mano que me tomaba, con la luz se lograba divisar la marca del corte que me hice hace tantos años, cuando intenté suicidarme. La misma mano que sostenía Clay, el chico del que estaba enamorada, y que pudo haberme salvado.

-¡Suéltame!

-¿Kate?...

-¡Ahora soy tu jefa! Y tienes que obedecerme. -Me escondí los brazos en las mangas de mi polera (mi pijama, mejor dicho) y con la cabeza señalé hacia la cocina. -Anda y prepárame unas papas fritas.

-¿Papas fritas?

-Sí -asentí-, y échales mucha sal y kétchup. -Él me observaba, como intentando descifrar si lo que decía era verdad-. ¿Qué esperas? ¿Una señal divina? ¡A trabajar!

-Bu-bueno -tartamudeó el chico, algo intimidado por su nueva jefa.

Mientras Clay iba a la cocina a preparar un alimento más que necesario para el organismo, no pude dejar de preguntarme qué sería de mí o de él de ahora en adelante. Las cosas ya no serían como antes, de eso no cabía duda. Pero, mientras el olor a las papas inundaba mi casa, me dije que quizá no tendría que ser malo, después de todo, la que está al mando soy yo.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Te Aprovechas de la Esquizofrénica!**

Sentía el olor del hospital impregnado en mi piel. Lo odiaba con toda mi alma. Parecía que llevaba una eternidad en el maldito lugar, y como las visitas eran hasta cierta hora pasaba las noches sola, amarrada a la cama y en compañía de mis recuerdos.

No me gustaba cerrar los ojos, me hacía pensar cuando me desperté y encontré mis muñecas sujetas a la cama. Traté de liberarme como pude, pero pronto vinieron unas enfermeras para tratar de calmarme. Finalmente tuvieron que darme algo para que me relajara. Pero por supuesto que eso no fue la peor parte, solo la cara de mi mamá al entrar a la sala fue suficiente para destruirme. No recuerdo muy bien que hice ese día, solo que lloré mucho, maldije a varias personas y vomité un par de veces. Me llamó la atención que cientos de cartas, regalos, flores y otras cosas eran traídas por las enfermeras, decían que eran regalos de profesores y compañeros de mi colegio. Me bastó con ver una nota de Bryce para dejar todas esas tonterías de lado. Lo último que necesitaba era gente hipócrita jugando a ser políticamente correcto.

Que se jodan todos.

No sé cuántos días pasaron hasta que me dieron de alta, igual estuve obligada a ir una vez a la semana a conversar con un psicólogo. Era un infierno. Y entre todo esto, una cosa me llamaba demasiado la atención: Clay.

O mejor dicho, la ausencia de él. Luego de que entendí que seguía viva, y que mi crisis de pánico paso llegué a pensar en que vendría a verme, pero no fue así. No sé si hubiera mandado algo, pero tenía el presentimiento que, de querer, estaría a mi lado.

De una u otra manera todos terminaron dándome la espalda.

No podía seguir en esa ciudad. Después de una conversación con mis padres, todos concordamos en irnos lejos, nadie quería quedarse. Había demasiado dolor en ese lugar. Y yo estaba cansada, no podía seguir insistiendo en arreglar mi vida, solo deseaba escapar. Irme a dónde nadie pudiera verme. Desaparecer.

Por supuesto que también estaba dolida con todos, pero me juré convertir ese dolor en mi propia armadura. Nunca más me dejaría lastimar de esa manera. La buena niña que fui una vez sí murió cuando traté de cortarme las venas, ahora sería alguien diferente. Alguien más fuerte.

El día en que nos fuimos de la ciudad, recuerdo haber cerrado la puerta del auto, y pensar al momento en que se encendía el motor del auto: "De hoy en adelante ya no existe Hannah Baker".

El auto comenzó a andar, y yo nunca miré atrás.

…

Desperté sobresaltada, con mi cabello revuelto hacia todos lados. Por suerte no vi pajaritos cerca, o habrían pensado que mi cabeza sería un buen nido para criar una familia. Moví los mechones lejos de mis ojos y encontré la usual vista de mi habitación. Sentí algo pesado sobre mis piernas. Una chaqueta.

 _Pero no es mía._

-¡Demonios! –exclamé, repentinamente. Los recuerdos se amontonaron en mi cabeza de golpe. Clay. Ayer Clay y yo nos habíamos vuelto a ver después de tantos años. Y él se había quedado a dormir. – ¿Y por qué rayos está su chaqueta sobre mí? –murmuré para mí misma.

Pensamientos inapropiados y pecadores cruzaron mi mente, por suerte mi lado racional me recordó que era imposible. Ayer comimos unas papas fritas, hablamos sobre el trabajo de la película y listo. Claro, no pudo irse porque ya era muy tarde así que lo invité a quedarse.

Eso era todo.

Nada raro había sucedido.

-¿Clay? –lo llamé, tímidamente. Gracias al cielo nadie contestó. Busqué algo de ropa, y claro, entonces recordé que todo ese montón deforme del suelo eran mis atuendos de la semana. ¡Diablos!

Resignándome, me coloqué la chaqueta de Clay. Me quedaba muy grande. Y estaba extrañamente tibia. Me produjo una sensación extraña, pero no logré descifrar bien qué.

Fui al baño a mojarme la cara. Traté de peinar mi pelo, pero pronto descubrí que esa era una batalla perdida. Rápidamente agarré un gorro, que guardaba en mi mochila para casos como éste. Quizá moriría de calor, pero al menos no me vería mal, y eso era lo importante aquí. Digna ante todo.

Me dirigí a la cocina, dónde encontré un plato con unas pocas papas fritas que habían sobrevivido a la masacre de ayer. Me las comí sin piedad. Nadie ni nada se merecía mi misericordia.

-¿Hannah? –escuché una voz atrás.

Me giré, molesta y a punto de repetirle al tonto que mi nombre ahora era Kate. Sin embargo quedé un poco descompuesta con la imagen frente a mí. Ahí se encontraba ese idiota, sin polera mirándome como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. ¡Y los malditos pensamientos pecadores habían vuelto!

-¡Ponte algo de ropa, hereje!

-¿Hereje? –sonrió ante mi acusación. –Mírate tú, andas sin pantalones, sólo con mi chaqueta. No me sorprendería que fuera lo único que lleves.

Agarré la última papa y se la lancé directa a su cabezota. Le di justo en el ojo derecho.

-¡Ay! Hann- Digo, ¡Kate!

-¡Menos mal que te acordaste! ¡Ahora vístete que tenemos que trabajar! –refunfuñé, moviéndome hacia mi habitación. -¡Y ni una palabra de esto a nadie o ya verás lo que te pasa! –grité antes de cerrar la puerta.

Luego de felicitarme por mi buena puntería llamé a Elizabeth.

-¡Eli! –susurré. –Oye, necesito que me traigas algo de ropa a mi casa. Pero no puedo salir a recogerla, solo déjala frente a mi puerta y yo la traigo después.

-Está bien, señorita, Langford. ¿Algo en especial?

-Cualquier cosa, pero que sea rápido.

Me senté a esperar pacientemente. Me reflejo en el espejo me trajo algo de nostalgia, no sé porque, sentí que había estado soñando algo, pero no lograba recordar exactamente qué había sido.

El timbre de mi casa me distrajo. Me asomé por la ventana y vi a la pequeña Elizabeth, con una bolsa en sus manos. Para mi sorpresa, la puerta se abrió y el muy imbécil de Clay salió a recibirla.

 _¡Y seguía usando sólo pantalones! ¡Esta situación podría malinterpretarse completamente! ¡Yo no soy una pecadora!_

No me detuve a pensar y corrí hacia la puerta. No podía dejar que ese tonto destruyera mi reputación, aquella que tantos años me había costado construir. Corrí por mi habitación hacia la salida, salté sobre el sillón y me lancé contra Clay, empujándolo hacia la parte de atrás. Mi pobre secretaria se quedó allí, con las manos extendidas y algo de ropa sobre ellas.

-¿Señorita…? ¿Llegué en mal momento?

-¿Qué?

Señaló hacia abajo, a la estúpida chaqueta de Clay que todavía llevaba. El imbécil eligió ese momento para ponerse de pie y acercarse. Oh, Dios mío… éramos como una pareja recién levantándose por la mañana.

 _No lo permitiré._

-¡Eli! –grité antes que alguno de ellos pudiera decir algo estúpido. – ¡Él es Clay, y es mi nuevo mejor amigo gay!

-¡Espera! Yo no soy…

-¡Heterosexual! –terminé la frase por él. –Genial, así que muchas gracias, pero tenemos que volver. –Me giré y coloqué mis manos sobre el hombro de mi muy estúpido guionista-. Esta vez me toca a mí pintarle las uñas, ¡después nos vemos, Chau!

Tomé la ropa y cerré la puerta en su cara. Si esta situación seguía quizás no podría salvarla como lo hice recién. Por suerte sé pensar rápido.

-¡No puedo creer que le dijiste que era gay!

-¿Crees que se lo creyó?

No esperé su respuesta y me encerré en el baño. El pantalón que me trajo era normal, pero también había un polerón de Sakura Card Captor. Dejé una nota mental de nunca dejar mi estilo en manos de Elizabeth otra vez.

Cuando terminé, arrojé la chaqueta de Clay sobre su hombro. –Lo siento, pero tienes que irte, ya van a ser las nueve y nuestro trabajo comienza a las diez.

-¿Tan tarde?

-Es a la hora que se me da la gana. ¿O acaso se te olvido quién manda ahora? ¡Esta ya no es la relación en la que solías darme órdenes!

-¿Órdenes? –se confundió. -¡Yo jamás te he dado órdenes!

-¡Pero lo habrías hecho si pudieras! –lo empujé hacia la salida. -¡Es lo mismo!

-Por mil demonios, Kate –maldijo-, ¿no entiendes que necesito que hablemos de lo que sucedió?

-Aquí no pasó nada, tú ya eres mi nuevo amigo gay –Traté de cambiar de tema-. Acéptalo.

Se colocó su ropa, rápido, se veía muy molesto. – Está bien, Jefa. Tú ganas. –Se dirigió a la salida-. Cuando quieras hablar como gente normal, llámame.

La puerta se cerró con un golpe sordo. Afuera lo escuché maldecir, y claro, yo no estaba abriendo la reja para que sacara su auto. Con una sonrisa malvada, me decidí esperar a que viniera a pedir disculpas antes de hacerlo. Le hacía falta aprender un poco de respeto por sus superiores.

-¡A la mierda! –El muy tonto dejó su auto y salió caminando.

-Cuanta madurez, Clay –susurré para mí.

Unas horas después me encontraba en mi oficina, tratando de convencer a unos actores en no cobrar tanto. Pero claro, tratar de hacerle entender a un actor que el dinero no lo es todo puede ser tan o igual de complicado que enseñarle a volar a las gallinas. O sea, es imposible.

Quise distraerme un rato con mi celular, revisé la cuenta de Facebook de Clay. No quería alardear, pero me encantaba espiar a la gente en sus redes sociales. Podía saber tanto sobre sus vidas sin siquiera haberlos visto antes. Ahora no es que yo fuera una metiche, es culpa de los insensatos que publican sus vidas completas en internet.

Su cuenta se llamaba "Clay Big Jensen". –ay qué original –murmuré.

Bajé a sus fotos. Salía con algunos amigos, su familia. Había un perro en varias. ¿Sería su mascota? Quizá no era tan malo en el fondo, digo, si le gustan los perros tiene que tener algo de corazón. Seguí bajando, pero una foto me llamó la atención… Clay, abrazado con una tonta rubia y que obviamente estaba operada porque ese cuerpo jamás podría ser natural. Se veían muy cercanos. Volví a revisar arriba y no decía nada de una relación.

 _Debe ser una amiga. ¿Además, qué mujer en su sano juicio se enamoraría de Clay?_

-¡Eso es! –grité, entendiendo todo. -¡Su novia es una esquizofrénica!

Me enojé tanto que lo mandé a llamar inmediatamente.

-¿Sí, Jefa? –dijo él, con su maldita cara de estafador.

Le sostuve la mirada unos segundos antes de responder. –Parece que hay algunas cosas que tú y yo nunca hablamos. –Por su expresión se notaba que aún no entendía-. ¡Como que seas un maldito psicópata que engaña a mujeres con problemas de SALUD MENTAL! –dije la última parte ya casi gritando. –Maldita rata…

-¡¿Pero de qué locura estás hablando ahora?! –me gritó de vuelta. – ¡La única mujer que conozco que tiene CLAROS problemas, eres tú!

Coloqué una mano sobre mi pecho, sorprendida. –Pues al menos yo no engaño a gente esquizofrénica para mi beneficio personal (todavía). –le enseñé la foto de él y esa mujer. – ¿Acaso tendrás la cara para decirme que esa mujer y tú eran "amigos"?

Se quedó mudo durante un segundo. –Ella, es… una vieja amiga de la universidad. Sólo eso. Y no está enferma.

-Ah, claro, y mi nombre es Mary Poppins.

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto esa foto? Y… ¿qué hacías viendo mis fotos?

Tenía que dar vuelta la situación. –Pues, obvio debía revisar si es que tienes algunas conductas antisociales. Un reciente estudio hecho en Harvard dice que la mayoría se vanagloria de sus locuras en Facebook. Es ciencia, Clay, no te hagas ilusiones.

-Claaaaro…bueno, te juro que ella no está enferma. Sólo es una amiga.

No debía tantear el terreno, pero no pude contenerme. –Entonces… ¿tú y ella, nunca fueron algo más? Y déjame recordarte que esto es estrictamente profesional, considéralo tu entrevista de trabajo.

-Sí, sí, como sea. –asintió. –Y no, nunca fuimos nada, ella estudio conmigo un par de años, luego dejó la carrera para ser modelo y en eso trabaja hoy. Y a veces nos juntamos, como amigos, claro. –Pareció notar que había dicho mucho-. Bueno y eso es todo.

Me removí en mi asiento, incómoda. No parecía que dijese una mentira, además de ser cierto cualquier hombre lo diría. –Está bien, supongo que tu amiga no tienes esquizofrenia. –moví los papeles de mi escritorio para que pareciera que tenía más trabajo que hacer. –Bueno, Clay, entonces ya puedes irte.

-¿Sabes qué me molesta de ti? Que siempre asumes lo peor de las personas. –Me hablaba en un tono tan molesto que me quedé sin saber qué decir-. Desde que éramos chicos siempre fuiste igual, y no digo que no te hicieron daño, pero terminabas creyendo lo peor de cada persona. Como lo hiciste conmigo.

Caminé hacia mi ventana, dándole la espalda. –Tú sabes que eso fue la verdad.

-¡No era la verdad, tonta! ¿Ninguna vez te pusiste a pensar cómo fue para mí? El día que te fuiste… Jamás he podido olvidarlo.

No sabía qué decir, sólo quería que se callara. –Es suficiente, Clay. Ándate, y cierra la puerta.

-Siempre me culpé por lo que pasó, y "esa mujer" como tú la llamas, fue quien me ayudó a olvidarme de todo eso.

-No me interesa esa mujer –murmuré, con rabia. Se hizo un silencio entre ambos que ninguno deseaba romper. Y por supuesto que no sería yo. Las palabras de Clay flotaban alrededor de mi cabeza, trataba de alejarlas, pero me era imposible. Por un horrible momento, volví a sentirme vulnerable, como hace tantos años atrás. -¿Y si es tan genial por qué no estás con ella?

-…no tengo por qué responder a eso –murmuró él, sin mirarme. Comenzó a caminar fuera de mi oficina, pero se detuvo en la entrada, por un momento pensé que me diría algo más, pero pareció cambiar de opinión. Cerró la puerta detrás de él dejándome con sus malditas palabras, y mi silencio.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Me Voy de Viaje!**

-¡Hannah! ¡Ayúdame a traer las cajas de afuera por favor!

Ay mi mamá. Como siempre mandoneándome, igual le hice caso, sabía lo felices que estaban mis papás de tener su farmacia. Era un esfuerzo de muchos años, o eso decían, no sé, la verdad a mí sólo me gustaba ver Digimon.

Corrí por la tienda aún vacía hasta llegar a la vereda. Mi papá conversaba con el tipo que nos traía las cosas. A mí no me dio buena espina, con esa barba tan poblada quien sabe lo que pudiera ocultar. Quizás era un asesino o algo así.

-¡Hola, Hannah! –dijo mi papá al notarme. -¿Quieres ayudarnos a entrar las cosas?

-No quiero, pero tengo que hacerlo –refunfuñe.

Él se rio de mí. Por supuesto conocía muy bien mi falta de cariño al trabajo, de cualquier tipo. –Bueno, estoy seguro que si te das prisa, después la mamá hará rico para comer. Ya sabes la comida nunca es mala.

A eso le llamo motivación. Sonreí y comencé a mover las cosas para adentro. El tipo del camión sonreía al dármelas, pero me daba miedo. Me dijo que se llamaba Oliver, le hubiera dicho que no me importaba si no fuera porque me asustaba. Quién sabe si le daba la locura de repente. Así que me hice la tonta y entré todo tan rápido como pude, mi mamá andaba con una escoba limpiando todo. Después de un rato, el lugar se veía casi decente.

Mis papás estaban felices, pero aún faltaba para la comida, así que salí a jugar afuera. Todavía no tenía amigos, pero sí una pelota y muchos sueños. Me embarqué en la búsqueda de la diversión, jugando contra una muralla o pateando a los botes de basura. Era entretenido, pero entonces algo llamó mi atención, había una niña a la vuelta de la esquina, con unas barbies, pero unos chicos más grandes la estaban molestando. No se las querían devolver.

La situación me puso incómoda, quería volver con mis papás, pero tampoco la podía dejar sola. Justo cuando decidí decirles a mis papás, vi como el grandote le tiró las muñecas a la cara. Ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar. No sé muy bien qué me pasó, pero coloqué la pelota frente a mí y la pateé tan fuerte como pude, en cámara la lenta la vi volar por los cielos, tan rápida como un cohete, hasta chocar con la cara del niño feo y grande. El golpe lo hizo caer al suelo y aproveché el instante para colocarme frente a la niña.

-¡Escúchenme bien, niños feos! ¡No quiero que vuelvan a molestar a nadie, o sino los volveré a patear!

El malvado niño feo se levantó, con la cara roja y la nariz sangrante. -¿Quién te crees tú, estúpida? ¡Estás muerta!

Eran tres contra dos, no podía hacer mucho. Tomé la mano de la niña y corrimos hacia la farmacia con los tres monstruos persiguiéndonos, en un momento estuvieron a punto de agarrarme del pelo, pero la niña tomó su muñeca y se la tiró en la nariz al feo malvado.

-¡Ahí tienes, tonto! –le gritó mientras los dejábamos atrás y llegábamos a la seguridad de mi hogar.

-¡Hannah! –dijo mi papá al verme con una niña. -¿Y ella quién es?

-Ella es mi amiga. Emmm…

-Kim –dijo la niña, con una voz suave.

Eso fue suficiente para mi familia, y para nosotras. Ni siquiera lo sabía entonces, pero había encontrado a mi mejor amiga.

….

….

….

El nuevo guion estaba muy bueno. Demasiado bueno, sólo leyéndolo ya veía cerca un nuevo Oscar. ¿Pero cómo podría reconocerle eso al maldito de Clay? No se lo merece, no puedo decirle que tiene talento, a mí nadie me lo dijo, y eso que tengo harto. Debe haber una forma de felicitarlo, pero como si no lo felicitara.

-¿Kate? –Clay llamó mi atención. Se encontraba sentado frente a mí, con las manos sobre su regazo. -¿Y qué te parece?

Hice un sonido indiferente con mi garganta. –He leído peores. –me levanté y lo golpeé en el hombro en señal de aprobación. –Creo que trabajaremos con éste.

-¿De verdad? –sus ojos se iluminaron. -¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Gracias, Hannah! –Se levantó y me dio un abrazo.

Su alegría me pilló desprevenida, pero no me incomodó. Durante un segundo ambos reímos, llevábamos demasiado tiempo trabajando en esto, era un alivio pensar que ya una parte para la nueva película estaba hecha. De aquí en adelante se venía difícil también, pero no imposible para mí. Ni siquiera me importó que me llamara Hannah, el muy tonto, así de buena andaba hoy.

Pero claro, una debe ser fría también. –Bueno, bueno, Clay. Dile a Elizabeth que este guion va como el principal, por favor –carraspeé. –Y si me disculpas, ahora debo seguir trabajando.

Él asintió, se arregló la corbata y caminó fuera de mi oficina. La puerta hizo un pequeño sonido al cerrarse. Estaba acostumbrada a escucharlo, casi me lo sabía de memoria. Es que luego de lo sucedido la última vez que anduve indagando en sus redes sociales tuve que tomar medidas. Después de eso, cada vez que entraba aquí lo echaba apenas terminaba de darle órdenes. No lo iba a tener más tiempo del necesario, y él tampoco volvió a sacar el tema así que, de cierta forma habíamos logrado un pequeño equilibrio, al menos en el trabajo.

-¿Señorita, Langford? –el intercomunicador interrumpió mis sórdidos pensamientos.

-¿Sí, Eli?

-¿Tiene un casting pensado para la película? ¿O volverá a hacer una convocatoria abierta?

Ni muerta. La última vez que hice una convocatoria vinieron miles de estúpidos con sueños de ser famoso. O sea, bien que quieras serlo, pero al menos debes tener algún tipo de talento. Nunca olvidaría al sujeto que vino y su gran habilidad era mover sus cejas al ritmo de la intro de One Punch Man.

-Ya pensaré en algo, Eli –concluí. –Te aviso cuando me decida.

Apagué el intercomunicador y abrí las ventanas. Me gustaba mucho mi oficina, era bonita, tenía que serlo si iba a ser mía. Mientras miraba afuera, una nostalgia comenzó a inundarme. Por alguna razón sentí ganas de ver a mi mamá y a mi papá. Pero ellos estaban tan lejos ahora. Después que me gradué de la universidad se habían ido al pequeño pueblo donde crecí. Le teníamos mucho cariño a ese lugar. Pasé mi enseñanza básica allí, tuve a mi mejor amiga y la gente era siempre amable. Entiendo por qué les gustaba allá.

Me levanté, casi botando mi silla. Caminé hacia fuera, súper decidida. -¡Elizabeth!

-¿Sucede algo? –se extrañó ella.

-Sí. Vamos a hacer un pequeño viaje. Empaca tus cosas. Y las mías. Quiero que esté todo listo para viajar mañana a las ocho. Te espero en mi casa.

No aguardé su respuesta. Caminé hacia la oficina más pequeña y alejada de todas. -¡Clay! –grité.

-¿Qué pasa? –se preocupó él. Estaba hablando por celular.

-Cuelga. Esto es importante –le ordené.

Me hizo caso de mala gana. Susurró unas palabras por su teléfono y colgó. –Dígame, suprema líder, ¿qué es lo que te pasa ahora?

-Cuidadito con ese tono. No me gusta –Me paseé por el pequeño espacio entre la puerta y su escritorio. –Voy a realizar un pequeño viaje durante los siguientes dos, o quizás cinco días. Hasta que regrese quiero que tengas una lista de posibles candidatos para los roles protagonistas de la nueva película.

-¿Quieres que yo me haga cargo? –se asombró él.

-¿Acaso estás sordo? –lo molesté. -Dije que tengas una lista. Yo tengo la palabra final. Nunca lo olvides.

-Por supuesto, Kate –bajó la cabeza un momento. -¿Puedo preguntar a dónde vas?

-…No tengo por qué responder a eso –me di la vuelta y lo dejé con la palabra en la boca.

Maldito, se lo merece por lo de la última vez. Alejé mis pensamientos de Clay, y me concentré en ordenar mis cosas. Elizabeth llegó en la tarde a mi casa para ordenar mi maleta, pero nunca guardaba las cosas importantes, como mi cintillo de Hello Kitty, o mi reloj de Digimon. Y esas cosas se llevan a dónde sea, incluso si no se usan. Terminamos tarde, así que la invité a quedarse a dormir acá, ella pasaba tanto tiempo en mi casa por temas de trabajo que no era la primera vez que sucedía. Y a mí me servía tenerla a ella conmigo, era muy útil.

Durante la noche, mientras veíamos The Walking Dead, ella removió en el sillón. -¿Kate? ¿Por qué vamos tan lejos? Así de la nada…

La miré por un breve instante. –Es difícil decir, fue una especie de impulso. Pero también tengo algunas ideas para mi trabajo. Por eso te pedí que me acompañes.

-¿Qué ideas?

-Dejemos que sea una sorpresa. Todavía no estoy tan segura.

Eso apreció suficiente para ella. Sumergió su vista en gente asesinando zombies y no volvió a preguntar más del asunto.

En la mañana estaba muerta. Mi cara era horrible, mi imagen, todo en realidad. Entré al auto, tambaleándome como si estuviera borracha. Gracias a los dioses, Elizabeth me convenció de que ella debía manejar. Le di instrucciones a la rápida y el motor del auto me devolvió al sueño. Despertaba a ratos, pero no podía quedarme despierta, recuerdo en un momento ver la ciudad y al siguiente estábamos en la carretera. Para cuando estuviéramos cerca estaría lleno de bosques. Así lo recordaba.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó Eli. –Te veías horrible en la mañana, con respeto, claro.

Reí por lo bajo. –Me imagino el desastre que era –bostecé. –Tranquila, estoy mejor.

Por el camino comimos unas papas fritas y hablamos de cosas sin sentido. A mí me exasperaba estar tanto tiempo en el auto, pero claro era mucho mejor que viajar en avión y estar rodeada de mis admiradores. O sea era genial, pero molesto cuando son tantos que no sabes qué hacer. Además siempre piden fotos y como que una se obliga a estar siempre linda porque no sabes cuándo te la pedirán. Y claro, si andas fea y te sacan una, te conviertes en meme. Lo sabía por experiencia, no dejaría que volviera a ocurrir.

Se acercaba el atardecer. Hace un rato que la vista era verde, totalmente. Faltaba poco, y casi me sentía mejor. Hace un rato habíamos visto el letrero, dándonos la bienvenida al pequeño pueblo "The Green Hill". Me acordaba muy bien dónde estaba todo. En un par de metros más se encontraba el cementerio, no fui mucho, pero lo recuerdo por lo lindo que era. Las lápidas se apilaban de hojas bonitas, y nunca hacía mucho calor. Era como el lugar ideal para ir de picnic, si no te importaba hacerlo con tantos muertos alrededor.

Para cuando llegamos a mi antigua casa, ya era de noche. Nos bajamos, con todo el cuerpo entumido. Pasamos el pequeño jardín en el patio de mi casa, hasta la puerta, adornada con florcitas rosadas. De niña las odiaba, ahora se veían casi lindas. Toqué la puerta dos veces.

-¿Tus padres saben que venías?

-Se me olvidó –admití. –Pero así es mejor, ¿no? Se llevarán una gran sorpresa.

Mi mamá apareció en la puerta, su mirada pasó de la incredulidad a la felicidad en cuestión de segundos. -¡Hannah! –dijo, con una sonrisa. -¡Hace tanto que no te veía!

Nos fundimos en un incómodo abrazo, y claro, entonces llegó mi papá y se sumó, luego sumaron a Eli (contra su voluntad). Todo fue una confusión. Después del incómodo momento, y de comer unas ricas galletitas caseras, Eli preguntó si podía irse a dormir. No la cuestioné, la tuve todo el día frente al volante. La llevé a la habitación de invitados.

-Tus papás te quieren mucho –dijo ella, con una sonrisa cansada.

-Lo sé, así son ellos.

Parecía que quería decirme algo más, pero sus ojeras la vencieron. –Ay, lo siento, estoy muerta. Me iré a dormir.

-Claro, descansa.

Me fui, pero antes de volver a bajar, pasé a mi habitación, lugar de grandes travesías y humillantes momentos adolescentes. Estaba muy limpio, seguro mi mamá se encargaba de que el lugar estuviera aseado, era un poco maniática de la limpieza. Revisé mi viejo cajón, estaba lleno de dibujo que yo y Kim hacíamos de pequeñas. Estábamos las dos como súper héroes, peleando contra los malos, tal como nos conocimos. Mañana iría a verla, sería divertido poder revivir esos momentos de nuevo. Puse los dibujos en el lugar que les había designado la humanidad y bajé a encontrarme con mis papás. Con mi mamá mejor dicho, mi papá ya se encontraba roncando en el sillón.

-Él no cambia, ¿verdad? –dije, señalándolo.

Mi mamá asintió. –Nunca, ya sabes como es. Un viejo malhumorado y cansado.

Ambas nos reímos en silencio. –Te echaba de menos, mamá –me senté en la mesa a comer más galletitas. –A ti y a tu comida.

-A tu amiga pareció gustarle, se comió casi todo.

Me atraganté. –Ah, sí, bueno es que la tuve casi todo el día manejando. Estaba agotada.

Ella se sirvió más te. –Y dime, hija, ¿por qué estás aquí? Sabes que me gusta verte, pero esto tan repentino es extraño en ti. Y sé lo ocupada que estás con tu trabajo.

-Hay algo de trabajo por lo que vine. Hace poco que tenemos el guion listo para una nueva película, y se me ocurrió la idea de tal vez grabar la película acá –me serví más te y agarré más comida-. No sé, se me ocurrió eso y sentí muchas ganas de venir.

-Eso sería muy divertido, aunque no sé si a tu gente famosa le guste este tranquilo lugar. Ya sabes que la gente acá es muy sencilla.

-Te entiendo, pero me gustaría retratar eso en la película. Ese sentimiento de familia, las viejas amistades, amores. Ya sabes –me sentí un poco expuesta de nuevo, pero seguí hablando. –Mamá, recuerdas a… ¿a Clay?

Ella asintió, lentamente. –Sí, ¿Por qué?

-No me preguntes cómo, pero ahora él trabaja para mí.

No se lo esperaba. Abrió sus ojos, muy sorprendida. –Vaya, ¿y tú estás bien con eso? Sé que la última vez que se vieron las cosas no salieron muy bien. No quisiera que verlo te traiga… malos recuerdos.

-No te preocupes. Yo estoy bien –mentí. –Lo que pasa es que a veces tengo problemas para entender mis sentimientos. Sinceramente no sé muy bien qué pensar de él. Antes era muy claro, pero como que las cosas se confunden en mi cabeza.

Ya era muy tarde, sólo la tele se oía de fondo. –Bueno, mientras estés cómoda y no te sientas mal, creo que es bueno que esté de nuevo en tu vida, Hannah.

-¿En serio?

-A pesar de todo lo que pasó… Clay fue tu único amigo real mientras estuvimos allá, Hannah. Esa es la verdad. Nunca es malo tener a gente que te quiere cerca.

No supe qué responder. Mi mamá pareció notar que necesitaba estar sola, así que despertó a mi papá y ambos fueron a dormir. Yo estuve despierta un poco más. Me encontraba cansada, pero no quería dormir, al final, me la ganó el sueño y casi me arrastré arriba hasta mi vieja cama. Me cubrí como pude y fue todo. Volví a soñar.

Cuando abrí los ojos, las cortinas de mi habitación estaban abiertas. En mi escritorio había un chocolate. Seguramente mi mamá lo había dejado cuando despertó. Ella sabía cómo hacerme sentir bien.

Bajé y me encontré a ambos, junto a Elizabeth, desayunando. –Claro, ya ni invitan –bostecé.

-Intenté despertarte, pero roncabas como una muerta –dijo mi querida y amada madre. –Ahora deja de quejarte y come.

El desayuno estaba tan digno como yo. Tuve ganas de quedarme más tiempo en la casa, pero quería ir a ver a Kim, mi vieja amiga. Mis papás arrastraron a Elizabeth al jardín trasero, para que los ayudara con sus florcitas y esas cosas que no entiendo. Se veía un poco complicada, pero seguro mis padres la llevarían por el buen camino de la jardinería sin ningún tipo de problema. Me fui a mi auto, con la frente en alto y el estómago lleno. Conduje cierto tiempo, tenía problema en recordar la casa de Kim, más que nada porque su familia pasaba cambiándose de hogar. Solían tener problemas financieros.

Llegué a la que creía era la última casa que tuvieron, al menos mientras yo vivía allí. Llamé a la puerta, algo tímida. Con un pequeño susto, me di cuenta que no había cepillado mi cabello. Entonces la voz de un hombre me llegó de adentro.

-¿Qué quiere?

-Ah, hola. Emm, quería ver si podía hablar con Kim… soy una vieja amiga, del colegio.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre obeso salió. No lo reconocí. –Ah, veo que… no sabe lo que sucedió…

-¿A qué se refiere? –No entendía nada, ¿quién era este hombre?

-Esa niña, ¿Kim? Falleció hace mucho tiempo –dijo el hombre con cierta tristeza. –No sé muy bien los detalles, pero creo que pasaba por una depresión muy fuerte. Un día su mamá entró a su cuarto y encontraron su cuerpo. Se suicidó.

Me quedé sin palabras. No podía pensar en nada, miles de ideas trataban de formarse en mi cabeza, pero ninguna lo lograba.

-Sí, eso destruyó a la familia –continuó el hombre. –Me vendieron la casa y se fueron lejos. Nunca más los volví a ver. Lo siento…

Sólo conseguí asentir con la cabeza. Me fui sin mirar atrás, entré a mi auto y conduje sin destino alguno. Sólo necesitaba sentir que me alejaba de todo. ¿Cómo pudo cambiar todo de esa manera? Kim siempre fue una niña feliz, a pesar de todos los problemas que tenía. ¿Qué pudo haberle pasado para que tomara esa decisión?

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo, Kim? –me dije a mí misma.

 _Y no recuerdas que tú también intentaste hacer lo mismo._ Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar ese pensamiento. Esto no tenía que ver conmigo, sino con Kim. Ojalá pudiera ver a su familia. Aunque sea hablar con su mamá, decirle que lo sentía mucho. Pero se habían ido. Seguro después de eso su familia se hizo pedazos. Kim no tenía hermanos. Sus papás se habían quedado solos.

 _Al igual que los míos si yo también lo hubiera hecho. Los habría abandonado…_

No quería quedarme con la duda. Me dirigí al cementerio. Probablemente estaría aquí, no imaginaba a sus papás llevándose el cuerpo a otra ciudad. Eso sería muy doloroso. Conduje rápido, cuando llegué parecía no haber nadie más en el lugar. Era día de semana, y a esta hora muchos debían estar almorzando. No debía ser extraño. Caminé por muchas lápidas, pero no encontraba la suya. Casi me doy por vencida hasta que di con su nombre. Allí estaba, mi mejor amiga, a la que nunca más volví a ver o hablarle. Muerta. Quizás hace cuánto tiempo y nunca lo supe.

-Lo siento mucho, Kim. De verdad, lo siento –Me quité mi reloj de Digimon, el mismo con el que jugábamos cuando chicas, y lo dejé sobre la lápida, al lado de una foto suya.

No pude seguir allí. Ver la lápida hizo real todo esto. Tenía que alejarme de eso. Volví a mi casa, rápidamente. Estaban ya almorzando, me invitaron, pero dije que no tenía hambre. Me senté en mi cama, sentía un dolor en mi pecho. Mis ojos se dirigieron a mi cajón, lleno de dibujos sobre nosotras, entonces no pude evitarlo y empecé a sollozar. Aun así me aguanté para no hacer ruido, lo último que faltaba era preocupar a mi familia por esto.

No sé cuánto tiempo después Elizabeth llamó, desde afuera. Me limpié la cara y la hice pasar.

-¿Estás bien, Kate? Te ves un poco… extraña.

-Estoy bien –mentí. –Sólo, estuve paseando harto y necesitaba descansar. Me gustaría grabar la película acá. ¿Leíste el guion? Me parece que sería una buena locación.

-Emm, sí –se extrañó ella-, lo leí, y creo que no sería un mal lugar. –Ambas guardamos silencio-. ¿Estás segura que no pasa nada?

-Segurísima.

-Bueno –concluyó ella-, entonces deberías ir a comer algo, tus papás están algo preocupados. Son buenas personas, los dos –se levantó para irse-, hablan de ti todo el tiempo. Claro que te dicen _Hannah_.

Me quedé de piedra. No sabía qué inventar. –Ah, es que ese es mi segundo nombre… a ellos les gusta.

Eli asintió y se fue sin decir más. Un segundo después me pegué en la cabeza. Eli era mi secretaria, sabe que no tengo segundo nombre. Cuando me lo cambié sólo me puse Kate. Lo único que quería era olvidar mi vieja vida.

Me maldije por un rato hasta que me harte. No quería seguir sola allí, llena de recuerdos de mi vieja amiga muerta. Baje a comer un poco, mis papás se veían algo inquisitivos, pero no me dijeron nada, y yo no les dije nada a ellos. Pasamos la tarde hablando de cosas cotidianas, hasta que decidimos que lo mejor era volver. Había que filmar muchas cosas, pedir permisos, ver el casting… cientos de cosas. Ordenamos todo para irnos la misma noche. Mis papás estaban tristes, pero les consoló saber que nos veríamos más durante el rodaje de la película.

Cuando nos íbamos, ya estaba oscuro. Justo al pasar frente al cementerio, me detuve. Quería verla una última vez.

-Tengo algo que hacer –le dije a Eli. –Vuelvo en un momento.

-Está bien.

Caminé por el pasto a paso rápido. Me sentía nerviosa al estar en el cementerio de noche, más si iba donde Kim. Sin embargo, antes de llegar vi a alguien su tumba, alguien de pie, miraba fijamente a la lápida. Era un hombre, alto, y con una evidente calvicie. Dude un momento, pero si ese alguien la conoció de alguna forma…

-Disculpe –lo llamé, despació.

El hombre se dio la vuelta, asustado. –Ah, hola. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

No sabía cómo empezar. –No, sólo, emm mire, yo la conocía, a Kim. Era mi mejor amiga cuando éramos niñas.

Al decir eso el hombre me miró con los ojos abiertos durante unos segundos. -¿Hannah? –preguntó, sin poder creerlo. -¿Eres tú, Hannah Baker?

 _Pero cómo…_

-Claro, no me recuerdas –dijo él, sonriendo. –Soy Max.

 _¡MAX! Ese niño gordo que siempre nos molestaba a mí y a Kim._ Desde el día en que le rompí la nariz nos volvimos enemigos jurados él y yo. Incluso en el colegio, y en todas partes. Se veía muy diferente ahora.

-No te reconocí. Estás cambiado.

-Sí… tú igual.

No quería sonar enojada o algo, pero antes de hablarle se veía triste y él nunca fue nuestro amigo o algo así. -¿Por qué estás aquí, Max?

-Siempre vengo aquí, Hannah.

-Tú… pero ¿por qué?

-Tal vez te sorprenda, pero Kim y yo nos volvimos amigos, después que te fuiste. –mi cara debió reflejar mi asombro porque se rio-. Sí, lo sé, la pareja más impensada, pero lo fuimos. Y con el tiempo, ella se volvió mi novia… al menos por un tiempo.

-¿Qué le pasó a Kim?

Vi en sus ojos que le costaba mucho hablar de esto, pero necesitaba respuestas, así que no le aparté la mirada. –Por favor, dímelo.

-Ella y yo… estuvimos juntos un tiempo, pero después terminamos porque… se enamoró de otro tipo. Un imbécil que le gustaba vender droga a en lugares de mala reputación. Por culpa suya se volvió adicta a la heroína, y eso… terminó destruyéndola. Al final, tratamos junto a su familia de obligarla a ir a un centro de rehabilitación, pero no soporto la abstinencia, se escapó y…

-Max –estaba llorando. Creo que nunca lo había visto mostrar algún tipo de emoción.

-…huyó a su casa, pero para cuando la encontramos, ya era demasiado tarde.

Él estaba allí, sollozando, con su mano cubriendo su cara. Lo abracé como pude, era demasiado algo, mis manos no se tocaban. Me dolió verlo así, pero más me dolía la verdad. No quería creer que ese fue el final para mi mejor amiga, pero dudaba mucho que Max estuviera mintiendo. No, estaba segura, ésa era la verdad. Supongo que no todos tienen un final feliz.

Al día siguiente desperté con un dolor de cabeza terrible. Me tomé dos aspirinas y partí al trabajo, me hacía falta, debía despistar a la mente. Despistarla de Kim, de mis recuerdos, de Max, y ya que estaba de paso, de Clay. Aunque ese último punto aún era una completa confusión para mí. Y no tenía fuerzas para pensar en eso ahora.

Clay me vio llegar y me acompañó hasta mi oficina. –Hola, Kate. ¿Qué tal tus mini vacaciones? ¿Fue divertido?

Me dieron ganas de pegarle, pero me aguanté. –Esa no sería la palabra que usaría, pero fue un viaje muy informativo.

-Buenooo… aquí tengo la lista –me entregó un papel con varios nombres al lado del respectivo personaje. – ¿Podríamos hablar un poquito de esto?

Era lo último que quería, pero serviría para distraerme. –Está bien, Clay. Tienes mi atención.

Me senté en la silla y puse mi cara de seriedad. Él tomó la lista del escritorio y la observo por un segundo.

-Sí, mira, básicamente es una cosa de la que quiero hablarte. ¿Recuerdas a mi amiga? La del Facebook… bueno, ella, yo creo que sería genial para el rol protagónico.

Ahora sí que quería pegarle. –Clay, ¡no podemos darle trabajo a mujeres solo porque te gustan!

-No es por eso, lo juro.

-¿Y no se suponía que era modelo?

-Sí, pero ha estado estudiando mucho actuación. Yo encuentro que tiene mucho talento, sólo pensé… pensé que sería buena idea.

-Sólo deja la maldita lista aquí –señalé mi escritorio. –Ya veré a quién contrato. Ahora sal, y cierra la puerta.

Me obedeció rápidamente, supongo que entendía que no debía tentar su suerte conmigo. Bien por él, ojala hubiera sido lo suficientemente inteligente para entender que no contrataría a alguien sólo porque le gustaba. Decidí llamar a su enamorada para el casting, para así burlarme de ella, obviamente. Eso le enseñaría a no burlarse de mí.

Suspiré, molesta.

Estúpido Clay. ¿Por qué mi mamá diría que debería tenerlo cerca? Era un tonto. Aunque, es un tonto que me conoce, él sabe quién es Hannah, al igual que mis padres, que Max… y Kim. Y tal vez Elizabeth, al menos debe sospechar, no es tonta. Pero de todas maneras, son muy pocas personas, la mayoría sólo ven a la directora Kate Langford, famosa por sus películas… ¿cuántos me conocían por lo que realmente soy? ¿Cuántas personas conocían a Hannah Baker?

Volví a correr las cortinas para observar el paisaje. No tuve la misma sensación de nostalgia.


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Eso fue un Coqueteo!**

La máquina de café de la oficina no funcionaba. Y claro, yo estaba muerta de sueño. Le di un par de patadas, pero solo conseguí derramar un poco de café en mis muy lindos zapatos. Maldita sea mi suerte.

-Elizabeth –llamé a mi secretaria-, ¿podrías llamar a alguien para que arreglen esta cosa, por favor?

-De inmediato, señorita Langford.

Volví a mi oficina, frustrada y apretando los labios. Caminé alrededor de mi escritorio mientras pensaba en lo sucedido los últimos días. Mi familia, Max, Kim… ahora que estaba de vuelta a mi oficina se veía casi como un mal sueño. Hasta una parte de mí deseaba no haber hecho ese viaje, así me habría quedado con los buenos recuerdos de Kim, y no con esa maldita historia. Aunque fuera la verdad. Mi vida es una prueba de que a veces la verdad no es la mejor solución.

En unos minutos más debía ir al estudio para realizar el casting, pero sinceramente no tenía ganas de nada. Además iba a estar esa tonta amiga de Clay, quería humillarla, pero en el fondo de qué me serviría. Hiciera lo que hiciera el tonto seguiría poniendo ojitos tiernos cada vez que la mencionaba. Idiota.

Me guardé mis prejuicios y me encaminé hacia el estudio con la frente en alto. Ya estaban todos allí, hice un par de introducciones y las actuaciones comenzaron. Nada muy llamativo al principio, yo los había elegido en su mayoría porque conocía su trabajo y ya les tenía en mente un personaje para la nueva película. Y también me quería ir pronto.

-Kate –Clay se colocó al lado mío, nervioso. –Ahora viene Kim, por favor trátala bien.

-¡¿Kim?! –exclamé, molesta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarse como mi amiga? Mi odio hacia ella no hacía más que crecer. –Yo hago lo que quiero, Clay –murmuré, enojada.

El tonto frunció las cejas y se puso derecho para escuchar a la tonta de su amiga. En el instante en que hablo quise asesinarla… resultó que la maldita sabía actuar. Y no solo eso, sino que le dio justo la personalidad que estaba buscando para el personaje. Era tan perfecta que se me puso la cara roja de rabia.

-¿Está bien, señorita Langford? –murmuró Elizabeth, escondiendo su cara tras el guion.

-Sí –dije, rechinando los dientes. –Perfectamente bien, no te preocupes.

-Esta chica es realmente buena –agregó Eli en voz baja.

Hice un sonido indefinido y me hundí en mi asiento. Cuando todos presentaron, nos despedimos para evaluar la situación. Caminaba pesadamente de vuelta a mi oficina, cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro. Era ella.

La otra Kim.

-Kate Langford –pronunció a través de sus rosados labios, que no podían ser reales bajo ninguna circunstancia. –Esperaba poder hablar contigo.

-Ah, sí… mira estoy ocupada, y tengo mucho en qué pensar.

Ella levantó las manos, a modo de juego. –Ah, claro, entiendo que eres una mujer ocupada. Solo quería decirte que desde que vi tu primera película en el cine, siempre quise tener la oportunidad de trabajar contigo, incluso si no salgo elegida para ningún papel, quiero que sepas que ha sido un honor estar aquí.

-Emm, bueno, muchas gracias –dije, torpemente.

-¿Tú y Clay son buenos amigos cierto? –soltó de la nada. –Lo digo solo porque se ven muy cercanos.

Gracias a Dios que soy buena guardando las apariencias, pero juro que en alma estaba gritando. –Él trabaja para mí, eso es todo.

-Ah…

La miré, confundida. -¿Así que quieres hablar de Clay?

-¡No! Claro que no –se rio nerviosa. Noté que sus mejillas se habían puesto rosadas. –Era simple curiosidad. Espero no te moleste.

-De ninguna manera –aclaré. Tuve ganas de preguntarle más sobre su relación con el tarado de mi guionista, pero logré contenerme. –Bueno, si me disculpas ya tengo que irme. Adiós.

 _¿Simple curiosidad, eh?_

Prácticamente corrí hasta mi oficina, me recosté sobre mi escritorio, simplemente a odiar al mundo entero. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecta? Era justo todo lo que necesitaba de la protagonista, pero no podía darle ese rol a ella. Mi orgullo era mucho más importante.

¿Verdad?

Y como siempre, en el peor momento, la figura nerviosa de Clay apareció ante mí.

-Hola, Kate –dijo, nervioso. Se notaba que no sabía cómo empezar, claro que ya sabía qué me iba a decir. –Emm, ¿supiste que la máquina de café no funciona? Eso es horrible, muy malo. Ojalá la arreglen luego.

Apreté mi nariz, poniendo en duda todo, hasta su existencia. –Claro, Clay, estoy segura que el café es la razón por la que entraste aquí. A otro perro con ese hueso, amigo.

Me volví a recostar para observar el techo.

-Kate… mira, entiendo que por alguna razón Kim no te agrada, pero ella es la persona que más identificó a la protagonista. Estoy seguro que lo sabes.

-Mmmm…

-¿Podrías responderme? –logré dilucidar un tono de molestia.

Por algún motivo me alegró saber que lo estaba molestando. Giré, para verlo de frente… Y…

-… ¿Clay…? –pregunté, en un susurró. -¿Quieres que nos tomemos el resto del día libre?

Eso lo descolocó durante un momento. –Ah… por supuesto, si eso es lo que tú quieres, está bien.

-Perfecto. Vámonos.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora?

-No, mañana. Sí tonto, ahora –lo tomé de la mano y lo arrastré hasta mi auto. No iba a darme otro viaje de un día entero, pero sí lo llevé hasta un parque a unas cuadras lejos de mi estudio. No quería moros en la costa. Había varios juegos, pero solo había una niñita jugando sola. La señora que estaba sentada en la banca debía ser su mamá.

Llevé al tonto de la mano hasta otra banca, lejos de todos. –Tonto, eh, digo, Clay, necesito que me digas la verdad.

Creo que pude ver algo de miedo en sus ojos durante un momento. –Así que al fin quieres hablar…

-Sí…

Suspiró, resignado. –Bien, adelante.

Tomé aire y hablé rápidamente. ¿La tonta rubia es tu novia, verdad?

Sus ojos se abrieron tanto como no me lo imaginé, a continuación, en contra de lo que pensaba, se levantó y me observó, molesto. -¡¿De esto querías hablarme?!

No entendí su pregunta. -¿De qué más podría ser?

-A ver, no lo sé, Kate, ¡o debería decir Hannah! Porque ese es tu maldito nombre, no ese que te inventaste para parecer genial o qué sé yo.

-¡Mi nombre es Kate! –dije de la forma más molesta y silenciosa que pude. –No sé por qué te importa tanto eso de Hannah, ella dejó de existir. Además ¿quién te crees para venir a pedirme explicaciones a mí? _Yo soy tu jefa._

-Bueno, ¿entonces por qué tengo que contarte de mi vida personal?

-Porque soy tu jefa, estúpido. Si te digo que me sigas, me sigues, si te digo que saltes, saltas, si te digo que me hables de tu vida personal, mejor que lo hagas sin hacer un escándalo. –miré hacia ambos lados, discretamente-. La gente podría estar observándonos.

-Oh, ¿sabes qué? Me aburriste –levantó la mirada hacia el cielo. –Kim no es mi novia, ella es mi mejor amiga, y para tu información, Kim es lesbiana.

 _¿Espera… qué?_

No supe qué responder. Solo me quedé allí, con mi boca abierta como una tonta.

-Sí y no es todo, porque también está enamorada de ti.

 _¡¿QUÉ?!_

Pero cómo podía ser… oh, por dios. Esa era la razón de sus preguntas de antes, no eran por Clay, sino por mí. ¡Me estaba coqueteando y ni me di cuenta!

El tonto se sentó a mi lado, parece que soltarme esa bomba le había sacado un peso de encima. –Sabes, Kim te admira mucho. Siempre me hablaba de la supuesta Kate Langford y sus geniales películas. Es tu mayor admiradora. Si hubiera sabido que hablaba de ti… bueno, como sea, ahí tienes tu respuesta.

Para cuando logré reponerme, las palabras salieron solas de mi boca. –Y, a pesar de eso, ¿a ti te gusta? ¿O te gustaba?

-Sí –dijo luego de meditar unos segundos. –Era mi única amiga en la universidad. Supongo que era normal que sintiera eso, pero nunca pasó nada. Ahora somos sólo amigos.

-¿Y estás bien con eso? –por alguna razón intuía algo de tristeza en sus palabras.

Tardó un poco más en responder. –No me voy a sentir miserable por no gustarle a alguien. Igual me da un poco de pena, desde…lo que pasó contigo nunca me había sentido así con nadie hasta que la conocí.

No sabía si mis habilidades para leer entre líneas eran las correctas, pero estoy casi segura que me acaba de decir que sentía cosas por mí, o que las siente. Estaba armándome de valor para hacer la siguiente pregunta pero entonces, un llanto nos hizo poner nuestra atención en algo más.

La niñita de antes, se encontraba sola, llorando sobre los columpios. Miré alrededor, la señora de antes no se encontraba por ningún lado. Se había ido.

Sin decir nada nos acercamos a la pequeña. Estaba muy asustada, pero logramos hacer que se calmara lo suficiente para que estuviera tranquila (algo gracias a mi carisma y al dinero de Clay, que le compró unos dulces). Le pregunté mil veces si sabía dónde vivía o si conocía el número de celular de los padres, pero nada. Repetía una y otra vez que se encontraba triste y que quería a su mamá.

-Maldita sea, cómo una mamá abandona a su hija así –gruñó, Clay. Yo le encontraba la razón, pero era extraño porque la mujer había estado antes allí. ¿Qué le habría pasado?

En un momento Clay abrazó a la niña para no se sintiera asustada. No sé por qué, pero ver eso me hizo sentir una calidez dentro de mí. Y a continuación, la imagen de Clay, como padre teniendo hijos y una familia me llegó de golpe a la mente. Seguramente él tendría una familia en el futuro. Era esa clase de hombre. Al menos por lo que yo sabía de él. No quise ondear demasiado en esos extraños y novedosos sentimientos míos, pero no pude dejar de imaginar la suerte que tendrían de tener a alguien como él en sus vidas.

La llevamos a mi auto y condujimos por las calles cercanas, tratando de encontrar a su mamá, o quizás su casa. El problema era que la niña ni siquiera sabía hablar muy bien, menos iba a recordar dónde vivía. Hablamos con algunas personas en las calles, pero todos dijeron que lo mejor era que la lleváramos a las autoridades porque incluso podrían acusarnos a nosotros de secuestro si nos pillaban. Eso nos asustó un poco, pero continuamos hasta que ya no hubo caso.

Al final, con el paso de las horas tuvimos que desistir y la llevamos dónde la policía. Tomaron nuestros testimonios y se quedaron a cargo de la pequeña, me dio mucha pena dejarla sola, pero era bien tarde ya y mañana debíamos despertarnos temprano. Ese día, cuando estuve sola, recostada en mi cama gigante, recuerdo que pensé en mi mamá por horas. Ella jamás me habría hecho algo así, por la razón que fuese.

-Te extraño, mamá.

El sonido de mi celular me hizo despertarme de mi sueño reparador. Eran las seis y media de la mañana, y claro, ¿quién podría ser?

-Clay –refunfuñé. –Es demasiado temprano para esto.

-Lo siento –se disculpó-, solo quería decirte que encontraron a la mamá de la pequeña. La mujer está enferma, tuvo un episodio psicótico, como que se volvió loca y se alejó de todos. Cuando la encontraron ni siquiera entendía lo que hacía.

-No puedo creerlo…

-Lo sé. Yo, pensé que querrías saberlo.

-Sí, gracias, Clay.

No teníamos más que decir, al menos por ahora. Volví a intentar dormir, pero era imposible. Tomé una ducha y me vestí para el trabajo. Era demasiado temprano, pero no quería quedarme en la casa sola pensando en lo de ayer.

De manera inconsciente, traté de servirme un café apenas llegué a mi estudio, pero la maldita máquina todavía no funcionaba. Maldije en mi interior y me conduje hasta mi oficina. Prendí la estufa, hacía mucho frío. Pensé por un momento, luego tomé mi decisión.

Llamé a Eli. –Elizabeth, por favor quiero que le avises a Kim, esa chica rubia del otro día que consiguió el papel principal para la película. Dile que tiene que venir a firmar unos papeles y todo eso. Ya sabes.

Se notaba que estaba durmiendo todavía, la pobre Eli apenas podía hablar, pero estaba segura que cumpliría. Nunca me había fallado.

Al pasar un rato, y sin que hubiera tanto frío, fui al vestíbulo. Iba con una caja de herramientas, dispuesta a arreglar esa maldita máquina. Juro por Dios que hice todo lo que pude, pero esa máquina era la misma satanás en persona, le grité y hasta sollocé un poco, pero eso ni todo lo demás hizo que la endemoniada pudiera funcionar. Cuando empezó a llegar gente me encontraba tan frustrada que me encerré de nuevo. Ni siquiera sabía por qué me había venido antes.

Al rato llegó Clay. –Parece que la máquina todavía no funciona –fue lo primero que dijo.

-Lo sé –dije con los dientes apretados. – ¿Así que te llamaron de la policía?

-Sí, les di mi número ayer por si se enteraban de qué había pasado.

Asentí en silencio. Creo que eso era lo más que deseábamos hablar al respecto. Al menos de ese tema en particular.

-Clay, sobre lo de ayer… lo otro…

-Lo sé… _Hannah._ –pronunció la última palabra en un tono muy tranquilo. Antes, después de todo lo que me había pasado mi nombre me hacía enojar, ahora, justo en este momento, estoy segura que me hizo feliz.

Nos miramos a los ojos durante un momento que duró por siempre.

-Gracias –apenas escuché mi voz.

El asintió, con una sonrisa. –Bueno, será mejor que vuelva a trabajar. Supe lo de Kim… estoy seguro que no te arrepentirás, ella es muy esforzada. –Esta vez yo asentí, sin decir nada-. Entonces iré a preparar las cosas –se detuvo al lado de la puerta-, ¿abierta o cerrada? –preguntó, con una mirada amable en su rostro.

-Abierta.

Sonreí al verlo irse. Era realmente un tonto, pero nunca habría podido negar que me hacía feliz.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡La Historia de Hannah Baker!**

Los cortes de mi brazo ardían, mis ojos se dirigían a la herida a cada instante, esperando ver la sangre, pero no había más que las vendas que me cubrían. Mi doctora dijo que no era raro sentir el dolor después de haber pasado por un intento de suicidio, con el tiempo se iría, supongo que tendría razón, sin embargo, no creía que hubiese una forma para que mi pena pudiera sanar. No creía que _yo_ pudiera sanar.

Eso siempre sería lo peor, el saber que aunque muchas personas me llevaron a esto, la que decidió cortarse las venas fui yo. Yo lo decidí. Tendría que cargar con eso para siempre.

Me recosté sobre mi cama, buscando relajarme. Era el primer día fuera del hospital, mis padres me estaban dando mi espacio, pero de vez en cuando se aparecían en mi habitación con alguna excusa ridícula. Seguramente se encontraban asustados de que volviera a cometer una estupidez. Pobres, nunca quise lastimarlos. Y últimamente parecía que sólo eso era capaz de hacer.

Unos golpes en mi puerta me distrajeron. Por octava vez en el día mi mamá apareció en mi habitación. Antes de que hablara logré ver en sus ojos su alivio por ver que estaba bien.

-Hannah –sonrió, de manera falsa. –te traje unas galletitas, por si tenías hambre.

-Gracias, mamá –traté de sonreírle de vuelta, pero debió ser una sonrisa tan falsa como la suya.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un momento, después ella volvió a salir. Suspiré profundamente, en una media hora más sería mi papá el que vendría a verme. Tomé mi celular, desde el incidente, mi bandeja de mensajes se encontraba repleta de palabras lindas de cientos de personas que no conocía así como de muchos que sí.

Como Bryce.

El muy imbécil no le había bastado el enviarme una cuando estaba en el hospital, ahora también me mandaba mensajes. ¿Se estaría burlando de mí? No le veía muchas razones para su supuesta "preocupación"… eso fue lo menos que tuvo conmigo la noche que…

 _No, Hannah. No vayas allí. No de nuevo, por favor._

Apagué el celular. Ninguna de esas personas me interesaba, la única con la que talvez querría hablar sería Clay, pero de todos los que se habían manifestado en los últimos días, él era quien no se encontraba en ningún lado. Una voz en mi cabeza me repetía que yo lo había alejado de mí la noche en que le grité que se fuera, cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Quizá tenía razón en no venir, quizá pensaba que lo odiaba o algo. Pero de todas maneras podría por último mandarme un mensaje o algo, no lo sé.

Mientras me encontraba recostaba sobre mi suave colchón, mi mente viajo a momentos más felices. Me vi a mí y a Kim peleando contra el grupito de Max, ese estúpido que siempre nos molestaba. La extrañaba mucho, ¿qué sería de ella? Siempre fuimos mejores amigas, hasta que me tuve que mudar. Tuve el impulso de llamarla, de conversar de las mismas cosas de antes de poder reírme sin pensar en nada más, pero sería extraño. ¿Quién llama a su mejor amiga de hace años así de la nada? Quién sabe, podría haberse unido a una secta satánica y sacrificar vírgenes para mantenerse joven por siempre. No, esa era mi mente divagando, pero el punto es que hoy ya no sé nada de ella.

A veces siento que no sé nada de mí misma. De la persona que soy. No me gusta la persona que soy, y no es una cosa de ahora… hace mucho que es así. Incluso odio escuchar mi nombre.

Al día siguiente tuve una conversación "seria" con mis padres. Decidimos que lo mejor era irnos de la ciudad, mi mamá querría que volviéramos a The Green Hill, pero algo en mí me decía que lo mejor era empezar de cero. Totalmente. Quería irme a la gran ciudad. No hubo mucha discusión después que di mi opinión, supongo que cuando tus padres tienen miedo que te puedas suicidar en cualquier momento terminarán aceptando todo lo que digas. Y solo así quedamos en irnos.

Ese día, muy temprano, mientras mis papás arreglaban todas las cosas para irnos, me escabullí durante un rato. Había algo que tenía que hacer. Caminé hasta llegar a la casa de Clay, el chico del que estaba enamorada, el mismo que no había dado señales de vida desde mi intento de suicidio.

El sol apenas estaba saliendo, todavía hacía mucho frío, mi sombra se reflejaba en la pared, me veía alta, algo amenazante. Caminé alrededor de la casa, con mi sombra siguiendo cada paso, como un acosador, como el asqueroso de Tyler, esa maldita rata humana. Me detuve debajo de la ventana de Clay. Él no lo sabía, pero algunas veces, cuando pasaba por allí, me detenía a mirar y pensar en qué podría estar haciendo, si pensaba en mí o cualquier cosa. Ahora sabía que no era así, ni antes ni ahora. Por eso esto era necesario.

Levanté una piedra del suelo y la tiré contra la ventana de su cuarto. Al tercer intento la luz de su habitación se prendió. Creía estar preparada mentalmente, sin embargo, verlo asomarse fue sumamente doloroso. Casi sentí ganas de salir corriendo de allí, de no volver a saber nada más de esta vida. Pero la parte más valiente de mí me recordó que no tendría otra oportunidad.

-Hannah…

Mantuve la mirada fija en él. –Tenemos que hablar.

Juro que fue como si tardara horas, pero asintió con la cabeza y cerró la ventana. Minutos después apareció afuera de su casa. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos, noté que tenía ojeras. Se acercó a mí, despacio.

-Hannah… no sabes… cuánto me alegro que estés bien.

Alcé mi mano y le pegué tan fuerte como pude. Nunca fui una persona ruda o fuerte, pero todo mi dolor, mi rabia, mi frustración, puse todo en ese golpe que le di. Él se echó para atrás, un poco desorientado, tenía un poco de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

-Hannah…

-¡Deja de repetir mi nombre como un estúpido! –trataba de no levantar mi voz, pero me era difícil. -¡No supe nada de ti! ¡¿Tan poco te importo?!

-No es así, tú me importas mucho, lo que pasa es que…

-¡Casi muero! –ahora ya estaba gritando, no sé, me daba lo mismo. - ¡Casi Muero, Clay! ¡Necesitaba verte! ¡Quería estuvieras conmigo!

Me atraganté un poco. Traté de mandar cierto control a mi cerebro, no quería enloquecer allí. Pero sólo verlo, en silencio, sujetando su nariz con sus manos me daba una rabia inmensa.

-Hannah –comenzó Clay-, si no fui a verte es porque…

-Me da igual –lo corté de inmediato. –No me interesan tus explicaciones. No vine por eso. Tengo algo que decirte, eso es lo único que necesito de ti ahora. Nada más.

Vi miedo en su rostro, la luz del sol ya cada vez más brillante resaltaba un pequeño destello en sus pupilas. Estiré mi brazo a la altura de su sus ojos. Ese brazo. Levanté la manga de mi blusa, dejando al descubierto la venda que cubría mis cortes.

-Espera, Hannah… -comenzó a decir Clay, pero no le hice caso.

Con mis uñas, arranqué la venda de un tirón, sin querer pasé a llevar uno de los puntos que me habían hecho los doctores. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a recorrer desde mi muñeca hacia abajo.

-Tú me hiciste esto, Clay. No fue Bryce, no fue Justin, no fue Tyler, ni ninguna persona que haya tratado de lastimarme desde que llegué aquí. –respiré profundo-. Fuiste tú. Siempre fuiste tú. Espero que jamás lo olvides.

Parecía que estaba llorando, pero no me quedé el tiempo suficiente para asegurarme. Después de haber dicho eso caminé en dirección a mi casa. Tenía que irme de allí. Por un momento creí oír que Clay me llamaba, pero no me detuve. La sombra, que ahora se encontraba unos centímetros delante de mí, guiaba mi camino. Y ahora eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Tomé mi pañuelo y lo amarré en la herida de mi brazo, no quería que mis padres vieran eso. Luego la cubrí con la manga de mi blusa y quedó casi perfecta. No merecían sufrir más por mi culpa.

Horas después, me encontraba sobre el auto de mis padres, viajando lejos, lejos de Clay, de esa maldita escuela. Lejos de todo lo que conocía. Bajé un poco la ventana para dejar entrar el aire. Era fresco, nuevo, justo lo que me hacía falta.

Al principio llegamos a vivir a un pequeño departamento en un lugar tranquilo, un tanto alejado de la ciudad. Di exámenes libres para terminar la secundaria. No quería volver al ambiente escolar y creo que mis en el fondo, mis padres tampoco se sentían muy seguros de dejarme volver. Tenía que enfocarme en otras cosas, recuerdo que veía muchas películas esos días, películas y series. En un momento así lo supe, quería trabajar en eso, poder crear historias, aunque fueran ficticias, que fueran capaces de provocar alguna emoción en otra persona. Eso era diferente. Quizá lo que yo necesitaba.

Para prepararme previamente fui a muchas convenciones de directores. Me gustaba escuchar sus opiniones y como muchas veces uno tiene que atender a la creatividad para poder generar nuevas historias o enfoques interesantes. Un día, a la salida de una de esas convenciones, se me acercaron un par de chicos.

-Oye, niña –me saludó un tipo alto, rubio. Era muy guapo. –Sabes, me gustó mucho lo que dijiste sobre esa película. Te he visto aquí varias veces, siempre das opiniones interesantes.

Hice una mueca, sin mucho interés. –Por supuesto que son interesantes, son mías.

El otro chico, un poco más bajo y menos atractivo sonrió. –Vaya, parece que no tienes problemas con tu ego –ironizó-, pero está bien, hoy en día es moda ser humilde y todo eso, en el fondo uno tiene que saber lo que vale. En el trabajo es bueno tener a gente así.

Estos idiotas estaban comenzando a aburrirme. -¿Qué es lo que quieren? –les solté, sin darle más vueltas.

-Bueno, verás –dijo el primero-, yo, junto a mi amigo y otras personas estamos trabajando en un proyecto, nada muy especial sólo un corto. Siempre se necesitaba gente para este tipo de cosas, pensaba que tal vez podría interesarte participar, necesitamos una guionista. Y tú tienes buenas ideas así que…

Noté como sus ojos bajaban hasta mirarme los pechos. Maldito imbécil, seguro me decía estas cosas solo para esperar conseguir algo conmigo. Pero claro, su problema era que estos juegos ya me los conocía, ya no era la misma niña de antes, si estos idiotas creían que podían sacar provecho de mí, yo haría exactamente lo opuesto. Sería yo quién se aprovecharía de ellos.

-Me interesa –dije de una. Vi en sus ojos un brillo malicioso. Sonreí para mis adentros. –Sin embargo, acepto participar sólo si trabajo como directora y guionista.

Hasta allí pareció durar sus buenas intenciones, pero sus ganas de querer lastimarme debían ser muchas, porque eventualmente terminaron aceptando. Nos pusimos de acuerdo con ciertos horarios y lugares. Había mucho que planear, la idea era mostrar el corto en un festival independiente que se haría a final de año.

-Ah, y por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas? Yo soy Jason –dijo el chico, menos atractivo-, y mi amigo es Greg.

Por un instante casi dije mi verdadero nombre, hasta que entendí que realmente ya no lo era. Hannah había muerto realmente. Hoy era otra persona. Alguien diferente. Alguien mucho mejor.

-Kate –solté, con mi voz firme-, Kate Langford.

Estreché las manos de los chicos que en el futuro me ayudarían a grabar el corto que me llevaría a la fama entre las grandes estrellas de Hollywood. Sólo a mí por supuesto, como directora y guionista. Jamás los mencioné a ellos, ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza hacerlo, los usé para mi propio beneficio. Así como a la mayoría de la gente que fui conociendo durante años. Muy pocos se quedaron conmigo en este proceso. Cuando gané mi primer Oscar, me quedé con Elizabeth como mi secretaria para siempre, o al menos yo espero que así sea. Ella fue una de las pocas personas que nunca trató de aprovecharse de mí. En el fondo lo valoré.

El día que instauré mí propio estudio de cine, no pude sentirme más increíble. Fue la mejor sensación del mundo, era todo lo que siempre quise. Recuerdo que miré los Oscars que tenía, apilados en una estantería. Todo eso era mi esfuerzo, mi dedicación. A lo que había dedicado mi vida. Eran yo, mi verdadero yo.

Todos decían "Kate Langford".

…

…

…

-¡Hannah!

Desperté sobresaltada. Los grandes ojos de Clay me observaban, preocupados, desde el otro lado de mi escritorio.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Parecías tener un sueño muy loco. Te movías todo el tiempo y murmurabas sin parar.

-Ah, sí, sí… estoy perfecta, muchas gracias. –Vagas imágenes de mi adolescencia iban y venían frente a mis ojos-. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Sólo estaba preocupado por ti –me dijo, molesto. -No tienes que ser tan insoportable.

Estuve a punto de pasar de insoportable a ser una maldita perra con él, pero justo entonces, la imagen mía mostrándole mí corte apareció frente a mí. Ese día fui realmente cruel con Clay. En el fondo él nunca tuvo la culpa de nada. Yo sólo necesitaba a alguien a quien culpar, y él era la única persona que tenía en ese momento.

-Lo siento, Clay.

-Como sea –murmuró, igual de molesto.

-No, me refiero… en serio, _lo siento, Clay_.

Se detuvo un momento a mirarme fijamente a los ojos. Por una fracción de segundo, creo que entendió a qué me refería, sus lindos ojos brillaban sin pestañear ni siquiera una vez.

-Está bien, Hannah –se removió, incómodo. –Bueno, seguiré trabajando, estábamos con el elenco leyendo el guion. Kim lo ha hecho grandioso hasta ahora.

-Perfecto entonces –respondí, con la cabeza dándome vueltas. –Confío en ti.

-Emm… gracias, Hannah. Yo… -sentí que quería decirme algo más-, sólo gracias.

Se dirigió a la puerta, listo para irse, pero se detuvo durante un segundo. – ¡Ah! No sé si supiste, pero logré arreglar la máquina del café. Por su tienes ganas de tomarte uno… bueno, la cosa está funcionando.

Asentí, sin palabras. En el momento en que se fue, suspiré pesadamente. – Por Dios, Clay… ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

Una llamada en mi teléfono detuvo mis pensamientos. Era Elizabeth.

-¿Sí, Eli? ¿Qué sucede?

-Kate… tenemos un problema.

-¿Qué sucedió ahora?

-Es un hombre, dice que tiene información muy importante que darte. Y que te la dará sólo a ti.

-Bueno dile que no me interesa en lo absoluto, y si continua con su estupidez, dile que puede irse bien a la mierda de mi parte.

-Kate…

Esto ya me estaba comenzando a molestar. -¡¿Qué pasa Elizabeth?!

Ella tardó unos momentos en responder. –El hombre se llama Jason, y dice que tiene información acerca… de un intento de suicidio de una tal… _Hannah Baker_.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡La Noche Más Hermosa!**

Colgué el teléfono con un golpe. ¡ _Jason_! qué podría querer ese maldito estúpido, más encima refiriéndose a Hannah Baker, ¡ya no soy esa persona! Claro que, viniendo de Clay casi se siente bien volver a escuchar ese nombre, pero Eli mencionó lo de mi intento de suicidio. Esto me daba muy mala espina, no importa cual fuera su intención, seguro no era nada bueno. Sobre todo, si pienso en que los dejé de lado cuando comencé a hacerme famosa.

Medité durante una fracción de segundo, luego agarré mi teléfono y llamé a Eli. –Elizabeth, dile al tipo ese que pase a mi oficina.

-No se encuentra aquí en persona, pero te paso la llamada.

-Está bien –gruñí para mis adentros. Típico de cobardes, no son ni capaces de dar la cara. Volví a tener un mal presentimiento.

-Hola, Hannah –me saludó con su arrogante de voz de idiota. –Tantos años sin vernos. Supongo que has estado muy ocupada traicionando a otros compañeros de trabajo, entiendo que eso es parte de tu trabajo.

No iba a permitir que alguien como él me hablará en ese tono, debía dejar clara mi posición. –Escúchame bien, desperdicio de oxígeno, no sé quién te crees que eres para llamar acá después de tanto tiempo y más encima para anda hablando de sucias mentiras sobre mí. Claro que no debería sorprenderme tanto, siempre fuiste una asquerosa rata envidiosa.

El tipo rio de una manera tan despreocupada que me hizo hervir la sangre. –Bueno, Hannita, verás, yo no estoy aquí para decir sucias mentiras. O acaso vas a negar que tu verdadero nombre sea Hannah. _Hannah Baker_ , para ser más precisos.

Comencé a ponerme un poco nerviosa. El maldito idiota sabía mi nombre, Eli dijo que habló de mi intento de suicido. Pero no podía caer en su juego, eso era lo que él quería además era muy difícil que tuviera pruebas. Mi estrategia tenía que ser negar todo hasta el final. Si cometía un desliz, cavaría mi propia tumba.

-No tengo idea de quién es esa persona de la que hablas –sentencié sin miramientos.

-Ah, ¿no? –Lo imaginé sonriendo a través del teléfono-. Pues eso es extrañísimo porque me he enterado acerca de ciertos hechos en la vida de esta chica, que sufrió bullying, incluso terminó en una violación. Al final terminó en un intento de suicidio. –Hizo una pausa, como si esperara una reacción mía, pero seguí guardando silencio, quería saber cuánto sabía en realidad-. Por supuesto ella no murió, se fue de la ciudad, y adivina, cambió su nombre por otro, un nombre que seguramente te parecerá muy familiar, ¿o no, Kate?

Me rechinaban los dientes, pero conseguí responder de manera tranquila. – ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esta historia? Soy una mujer ocupada no tengo tiempo para tarados como tú.

-Entonces te harás el tiempo, maldita perra –ya no había un dejo de risa en su voz. –No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo esperé por una oportunidad como ésta. Una oportunidad para destruirte, y créeme que la aprovecharé. Ojalá hayas disfrutado tu fama porque todo eso se terminó.

Durante un momento mi persona, el yo que había construido durante los últimos años, esta mujer fuerte… por un momento volví a tener miedo. Si él tenía alguna evidencia de mi pasado sería mi fin. Los medios harían un festín con mi historia y mi reputación se iría a pique, ningún estudio o actor querría volver a verse involucrado conmigo nunca más.

Tenía que detenerlo.

-Mira, Jason –traté de sonar lo más calmada posible-, tú no quieres hacer esto.

-¿Ah no? –respondió, incrédulo.

-No. Porque de ser así ya lo habrías hecho. Sé cuál es el motivo de tu llamada, quieres algo. Así que, negociemos. Dime qué quieres.

-Ahora nos estamos entendiendo, sabía que no eras tan estúpida como pareces. –mordí mi muñeca para no insultar al idiota ahí mismo-. Quiero dinero, quince millones en efectivo, y también que tu estudio financie, produzca y lleve a los cines una nueva película que estoy haciendo.

Dios no existe. Después de esto era imposible. ¿El dinero? Era una mierda darle dinero a una persona como él, pero llegados al caso podría, no era un problema para una ganadora de óscares como yo, sin embargo, ¿una película suya? El tipo era un imbécil. Antes su pensamiento sobre un buen guion era el de un tipo solitario que andaba matando gente porque sufría de esquizofrenia paranoide, pero que en el fondo no era así y al final todo siempre fue un sueño. O sea, en resumen es un completo tarado. Mi reputación se destruiría de una forma u otra.

-Voy a pensarlo, te llamaré –le corté sin esperar su respuesta.

Me tiré en mi asiento y suspiré, pesadamente. Era como si mi persona fuera un imán de idiotas. Y lo peor era que no tenía cómo poder darle vuelta al asunto. Si el tarado decía la verdad entonces me tiene justo donde quiere.

Justo en el peor momento, como siempre, Clay entra de nuevo a mi oficina. –Hannah –comenzó, se notaba acalorado-, te necesitamos en el set de grabación. Estamos por comenzar a rodar unas escenas con Kim.

Pensé en hablar con Clay de mi problema, pero me contuve, después de todo soy yo. No necesito ayuda de casi nadie, a menos que sea para limpiar mi casa. Pero para eso tengo a gente como Elizabeth. Caminé delante de él hacia el set, con la cabeza en alto para darme importancia. Todos me miraban con admiración.

 _Si llegan a enterarse de la verdad perderé todo por lo que he trabajado tanto tiempo…_

Sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza. Debía ponerme seria. Di un pequeño discurso sin sentido, le pedí un café a un chico joven y con la cara llena de granos. Nunca lo había visto, pero andaba con una bandeja de comida de aquí para allá así que supongo que es mi empleado. Sea como sea, esto me servía para distraerme.

-¡Kate! –me sonrió Kim. –Qué bueno verte. Te he echado de menos.

La niña hizo un puchero. Se veía algo tierna, pero jamás lo reconocería, además, después de la información proporcionada por Clay lo mejor sería marcar distancias.

-Lo mismo digo, _empleada_. –me miró fijamente y una sombra de tristeza se vio en sus ojos, me terminó haciendo sentir mal-. Bueno ya sabes, empleados son todos, tú y Clay, y…

Se me trababa la lengua, y ella me miraba confundida. Le di una palmadita en su cabeza, asentí de manera nada incómoda y me alejé lentamente hacia la comida. Agarré unas papas fritas y comencé a comer antes que alguien quisiera hacerme otra pregunta. Justo llegó el niño del café, lo recibí con una servilleta, no quería que mis manos tocaran las suyas, era sólo a la vista, pero se notaban muy grasosas.

El día transcurrió como siempre. Grité un poco hacia algunas personas, ordené las actuaciones para que fueran acorde al guion. Clay trataba de ayudar, pero me daba un poco de rabia, en general, todo me daba un poco de rabia, pero hoy sobre todo más. Y yo soy la jefa, así que siempre debo tener la última palabra.

-¡Clay! –dije cuando me interrumpió por segunda vez. –Tráeme otro café.

-Pero estamos en medio de la grabación.

Mantuve los dientes cerrados y lo miré a los ojos fijamente. –Entonces te sugiero que te apresures.

Para su suerte obedeció, aunque de mala gana. Verlo irse me alivio un poco, pero por otro lado las miradas que Kim me daba cuando nadie nos observaba me distraían. ¿Cómo se lidia con el enamoramiento de una chica? Eso nunca te lo enseñan las películas, a menos que sea una tonta comedia. Quizá debiera hacer una de eso.

Clay volvió trotando. –Aquí tienes –dijo, dejando el café en mi mano, bruscamente. A continuación siguió con sus indicaciones hacia los actores.

Quise volver a enojarme, pero algo me detuvo. Quizás este fuera mi último día aquí, en mi trabajo. Mi último día como Kate Langford. Este podría ser el final de todo. Miré a todos, y sentí cierto cariño, trabajaba con ellos desde hace algunos meses, con otros años, y bueno, algunos que ni conocía como el granoso de antes, pero igual. Era mi gente. Y pronto todo se terminaría, si no fuera por mi verdadera identidad sería por la pésima película que el tonto de Jason pensaría en hacer.

Terminamos de grabar, me despedí y caminé hacia la azotea de mi estudio. Se encontraba en reparaciones y nunca había nadie allí. El techo estaba abierto en una parte, se supone que iría un vidrio gigante en ese lugar. Aunque ahora, ya llegando al atardecer, se veía muy lindo. Era como mi vista privada al cielo. Me quité mi chaqueta y la coloqué en el suelo, me recosté sobre ella, dejando caer todo mi peso.

Era muy lindo. Me recordaba a los días en que yo y Kim jugábamos de pequeñas hasta que se hacía de noche, entonces nuestras mamás venían a retarnos para volver a casa. Antes las cosas siempre fueron tan fáciles, ojalá lo hubiera disfrutado más. Siempre esperas crecer, pero nunca caes en la cuenta de todo lo horrible que puede pasarte. Esa niña…

-¿Hannah?

Era la voz del tonto de mi guionista. No me sorprendí, estaba algo acostumbrada a que apareciera en los momentos más inapropiados de mi vida. Era como su firma personal.

-¿Qué sucede, tonto?

-¿Así que vas a seguir con tus hostilidades? –dijo, de forma sarcástica a la vez que se recostaba a mi lado. -¿Estás bien? Te veía algo alterada en el set.

Suspiré. En un principio no quería decirle nada, pero de pronto me encontré contándole todo lo que había pasado en la mañana. Cuando terminé, se quedó pensativo, mirando al cielo. Ya casi era de noche.

-Sabes, Hannah, quizás esto no sea tan malo. –Se giró para verme de lado-. Tal vez, esto es justo lo que necesitas.

Me giré para quedar de lado y verlo a la cara. -¿No escuchaste lo que dije? Este es mi fin.

-O tu oportunidad para contarle al mundo tu historia. –como no respondía, continuó hablando-. No puedes dejar que ese tal Jason te chantajee como quiera, tú eres mejor que eso. Así que tienes que decir la verdad antes que él lo haga por ti. Te haría mucho daño si sale de su boca.

-¡¿tú eres tonto a propósito o qué?! –ironicé poniendo los ojos en blanco. –quieres que cuente todo de mi vida. Sería un suicidio. El fin de mi carrera.

Clay guardó silencio por un momento, luego sonrió un poco. –sabes, cuando me presenté a la entrevista y te vi, pensé que estaba loco. Nunca en mi vida creí volver a verte, no después de todas las cosas que pasaron. Pero me hizo feliz, incluso si no tenías tu nombre real, habías logrado cumplir tu sueño, eras famosa, importante. Me alegró mucho, aunque al principio no nos lleváramos nada bien.

Reí un poco –nos llevamos horrible. Y sí, fui un poco mala contigo al principio. –Dude por un momento-. Sabes, yo también me alegré al verte de nuevo… al menos un poco. Después de cómo terminó todo, creo que hubiera sido muy feo que nuestra última conversación fuera de mí acusándote de…

Se me fue la voz. Había hablado de más. No conversaba de estas cosas con Clay, ni con nadie. Jamás. No podía seguir.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Pensé que Clay me preguntaría al respecto, pero dejó seguir el silencio. Tan solo estuvimos allí, solos, mirándonos sin decir nada. Cuando sentí que mi garganta no estaba atorada, las palabras volvieron a salir solas.

-Clay… ¿esa niña?

-¿Qué niña? –Se extrañó.

-Yo… crees que la niña que fui estaría orgullosa de mí. De la persona que soy. A veces no estoy tan segura.

Él tomó mi cara entre sus manos. –Creo que esa niña sabría cuánto dolor has tenido que pasar, y aun así, a pesar de todo lograste salir adelante y cumplir tus sueños. Hannah, esa niña no podría ser más feliz y orgullosa de ti.

No supe cuando paso, pero la distancia entre nosotros comenzó a ser cada vez menor. Y en un segundo, nuestros labios se encontraron por primera vez. Y fue todo lo que siempre soñé, lo que esperaba tener en mi adolescencia. Cuando nos separamos, una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Él parecía sentir lo mismo, y en un acuerdo sin palabras, nos besamos nuevamente. La brisa de la noche era refrescante, me moví para colocarme sobre Clay. Él me quitó mi blusa y sus manos recorrieron todo mi cuerpo, sin dejar un solo lugar sin conocer. Nuestras respiraciones comenzaban a ser cada vez más rápidas. Desabroché su cinturón y lo lancé lejos. Nunca he sido muy buena en este tipo de situaciones, pero aquí era todo muy natural, me sentía bien. Le quité la camisa a Clay y me arrojé a darle besos a su cuello. Parecía que lo hacía bien por la forma en que se movía, o podrían ser cosquillas, pero prefería pensar que era buena para las cosas sexis.

De pronto, Clay me tomó pro la cintura y me dio vuelta. Estuvo sobre mí y continuó besándome hasta llegar a mi ombligo, de a poco, me fue quitando el resto de ropa que me quedaba a la vez que seguía bajando en mi cuerpo, conociéndome a cada pequeño paso. Cerré los ojos, nunca se veían las estrellas en la ciudad, pero de todas maneras esa noche fue la más hermosa de todas las que viví en toda mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté, toda enredada con Clay. Nuestras ropas estaban dispersas por todas partes. Ya hacía frío y el ambiente se había ido. No quería dejarlo solo, pero debía preparar cosas para mi trabajo, y lidiar con el maldito chantajista. Me vestí tan rápido como pude y fui hasta mi oficina, no sin antes dejarle una nota a Clay diciéndole donde estaba. No quería que se sintiera mal.

Cuando me senté en mi escritorio, revisé mis correos. Tenía un mensaje de Jason. Debía depositarle el dinero hoy mismo o sino todo se sabría en cuestión de horas.

Le hice un cheque por el dinero que pedía, pero justo antes de firmarlo algo me detuvo. Las palabras de Clay resonaron en mi cabeza. Yo era mejor que esto, no podía solo doblegarme ante las demandas de ese sujeto.

La niña que fui odiaría esto.

-¿Pero qué más puedo hacer…?

Mi celular anunciaba como los minutos pasaban. Empecé a sentir un poco de angustia y lo apagué. La pantalla negra de mi teléfono me dio mi reflejo, me notaba algo cansada, pero normal, incluso un poco alegre.

Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió. Si ese idiota iba a contarle toda mi verdad a la gente, bien sería que lo hiciera yo antes. Sabía que no habría vuelta atrás después de esto. Mi vida iba a cambiar. Pero si debía ser así, yo misma sería quien lo llevaría a cabo.

Prendí mi teléfono y lo coloqué frente a mi cara. Respiré profundamente, luego comencé a grabar.

- _Hola a todos, sé que muchos me conocen como Kate Langford, la directora de muchas películas. Sin embargo, ese no fue el nombre con el que nací, y mi vida, la que piensan conocer en realidad es muy diferente. Por eso hoy les quiero contar mi historia, quiero que todos sepan quién es Hannah Baker._


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Cada Día de mi Vida!**

Habían sido las dos semanas más agitadas de mi vida. Ni siquiera cuando gané mi primer Oscar recibí tanta atención, pero supongo que la historia de una chica que intentó suicidarse vende más… si es que es famosa. Recuerdo que después de enviar el video lo primero que hice fue correr de vuelta con Clay, pero el muy tonto se había ido. De hecho, no habíamos podido hablar mucho desde que comenzó todo este revuelo, más allá de un saludo informal por el estudio. Lo único que me dijo, así a la rápida era que estaba trabajando en algo especial. Ve tú a saber a qué se refería. No es que me sintiera preocupada o algo, sólo me inquietaba el cómo iría a parar nuestra relación luego de la noche que pasamos juntos. En mi cabeza, las cosas ya no podían seguir igual, pero por otro lado la idea de ser la novia de Clay me molestaba. Era como regresar al pasado.

Quizá sería mejor que él fuera el novio de Hannah.

 _Sí, suena mucho mejor así._

Traté de ocultar mi sonrisa con mis manos. Estaba sola en mi casa, sin embargo, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poquito. Ah, maldita sea, ya me estaba pareciendo a una quinceañera que consigue novio por primera vez. Y eso que aún no tengo al novio.

Claro que lo mínimo por parte de Clay sería llamarme. Desde hace unos tres días que estaba pensando si tal vez él era la clase de hombre que se metía a la cama con una mujer y al día siguiente con una distinta. No tenía la pinta de ser el caso, pero una nunca sabe, por supuesto que si ese fuera el caso él sale perdiendo un millón de veces más que yo porque lo asesino, luego busco las esferas del dragón, lo vuelvo a asesinar y repito el ciclo eternamente.

Nadie me usa para su antojo.

-Suficiente –me dije para mí misma. Agarré mi celular y marqué los malditos números.

No contestó nadie.

-Está bien, Hannah –volví a hablarme con voz suave. –No te enojes… no es culpa del imbécil de Clay…respira…

Iba por la mitad de mi proceso de respiración cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. No me extrañó, seguramente se trataba de otro noticiero buscando algo más que contar sobre mí. La tele se había llenado de imágenes mías e historias sobre el suicidio y la depresión. Incluso una agencia que aboga por la salud mental de las personas me pidió trabajar como activista para dar conferencias para jóvenes que puedan estar pasando por una situación similar a la que yo viví.

El timbre nuevamente.

-¡Ah! Esta maldita gente… -gruñí, mientras que me inclinaba por la ventana para observar quién era.

Distinguí la clásica cabellera de mi secretaria. Abrí la ventana y me asomé:

-¡Eli! ¡Sólo pasa, tú tienes las llaves!

Salí a recibirla a fuera en pijama, pero bueno, no era algo que fuer inusual en nuestras consultas en mi hogar.

-Lo siento por no pasar, quise avisarte, pero mi celular se quedó sin batería –dijo ella a la vez que me saluda con un gesto de su cabeza. Sus manos estaban llenas de bolsas. –Traje toda la ropa que me pidió el otro día.

-Ah, claro –comprendí. Ni siquiera recordaba eso, pero sí Eli lo decía entonces debía ser cierto. –Pasa.

Tomé las bolsas y las fui a dejar a mi cama. Cuando volví, encontré a mi secretaria mirando unas fotos sobre mi mesita. Agarró una entre sus manos. –Siempre me pregunté por qué no tenías fotos de cuando eras más chica. Cuando fuimos a ver a tus padres, estaba lleno.

-Sí, ellos suelen guardarlas como su fueran tesoros –respondí, secamente. –Yo siempre he sido mejor para vivir en el presente.

Eli ladeó la cabeza para mirarme de frente. -¿En serio?

Se hizo un silencio incómodo que duró un par de segundos. –Mira, Eli, todo lo que ha pasado estas últimas semanas…

-Está bien, no tienes que decir nada.

-¡No! De verdad siento que mereces una explicación, y yo…

-¡Tranquila! –dijo ella con una sonrisa. –Quizá te sorprenda, pero entiendo qué es lo que tratas de decirme. De verdad.

Tímidamente le sonreí de vuelta a Eli. Y en un segundo después, ambas nos estábamos riendo como niñas. No debí sorprenderme, después de todo, ella siempre fue una buena amiga, y cómo bien dijo mi mamá: _nunca es malo tener a gente que te quiere cerca._

A la mañana siguiente partí a mi estudio como todos los días, con hambre y sueño, pero también con ganas de trabajar. El revuelo por mi video se estaba comenzando a pasar y al fin podríamos continuar con la película que harto le falta todavía, y eso que tan pronto termináramos de trabajar en los sets partiremos a mi pueblo natal a grabar el resto de la cinta. Todavía quedaba mucho trabajo, pero me gustaba cómo estaba quedando todo.

Me bebí un vaso de café de la máquina. Era genial que ya funcionara, y me gustaba en particular que hubiera sido por Clay, claro que también lo odiaba. Bueno yo logró entenderme en ese asunto.

En mi oficina tenía esparcidos todos los documentos que tiré de rabia la última vez que estuve aquí. Y no era para menos después de leer tantos comentarios de _Haters_ en las redes sociales. Por suerte, con el paso de los días terminaron siendo más los mensajes de gente agradeciéndome por contar mi historia, que era valiente y todo eso.

Cuando estuvo todo ordenado, al fin, pude sentarme. Y cómo no, ese momento elige Clay para manifestarse.

-Hannah –suspiró, se veía algo cansado.

-¿Estás bien? Te ves algo apurado… -se me estaba saliendo mi maldito instinto maternal. – ¿Quieres que mande a alguien a comprar una aspirina? ¿O necesitas algo más fuerte? ¿Paracetamol o Clonazepam?

Él se vio confundido. -¿Clonazepam? Emm, no, no, Hannah. Necesito que pongas las noticias.

Levanté las cejas, sospechosa. – ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué sería?

-¡Sólo hazlo, mujer!

Su tono brusco me pilló por sorpresa. Me tragué la reprimenda que tenía en mi garganta y prendí mi computador. Puse las noticias y me encontré con el siguiente titular: " _Charlatán trata de chantajear a Hannah Baker_ ".

Era Jason. Entré a otra página, y salía que se encontraba bajo investigación por violación a la privacidad.

-¿Pero cómo…? –Yo nunca dije nada de él. No mencioné su nombre en ningún momento.

La sonrisa de Clay me dio la respuesta. -¿Fuiste tú?

-¡Claro que fui yo! ¡Se lo merece por lo que trató de hacerte! –reveló, con una gran sonrisa. –No tienes idea de lo difícil que fue hacer esto, yo y Kim tuvimos que pedir ciertos favores a algunos amigos, pero al final todo resulto bien.

Clay se veía tan feliz que no pude evitar sonreír yo también. No sentía lástima por ese estúpido de Jason, el tonto tenía razón en eso, se lo merecía. Eso y mucho más.

-¿Así que, has estado ocupado con esto por las dos semanas? –pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Bueno, sí…

-Bien…

Nos quedamos sin palabras. No pude evitar pensar que era la primera vez que nos encontrábamos a solas desde esa noche. Era lo que yo quería, pero me sentía muy nerviosa. De repente volver a ser Hannah Baker parece que me trajo mis viejos miedos de adolescente.

-Hannah –la voz de Clay era grave. –Sabes, te extrañé mucho…

Y sin más corrió a través de mi escritorio y me dio un abrazo. A mí ni me gustan, sin embargo, me sentí bien. La sensación de su cuerpo contra el mí era linda, y su olor particular, como a dulces. El muy tonto seguro se la pasaba comiendo ese tipo de cosas todavía. Nunca aprendería.

-Estúpido –dije, queriendo ser cariñosa. –Vas a tener diabetes.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –su boca estaba rozando mi cuello.

-Siempre comes muchos dulces –no quería mostrarme afectada por su tacto, pero comenzaba a sentir mi piel más suave.

 _¡Maldita sea, Hannah! ¡Tienes que controlarte, ya no eres una niña!_

-Y claro, estamos en nuestro lugar de trabajo –dije a la rápida, queriendo cambiar el tono de la situación. Me solté de Clay y fui a abrir la puerta de mi oficina. –Así está mejor, ¡que entre el aire del mundo!

-Bueno, bueno –respondió él, captando la indirecta. –Supongo que, nos veremos después…

Salió de mi oficina con las mejillas rojas. Eso me gustó, no era justo que yo fuera la única que se viera afectada por sus, bueno, sus lo que sea que tuviera que me hiciera sentir así.

El día continuó normal. En un momento recibí la llamada de mi mamá. Desde el video me llamaba seguido para ver cómo estaba. Seguro se encontraba algo asustada de que tanta atención pudiera afectarme, y siendo honesta, yo también lo creía, pero como que había logrado sobrellevar todo eso. Ahora me sentía realmente bien.

-¿Segura que todo se encuentra bien, hija?

-Sí, mamá. Lo juro. Y dentro de poco iremos a grabar para allá, así que podremos vernos más seguido.

Pude sentir su sonrisa a través del teléfono. –Lo espero con ansias entonces, pequeña. Y dime, ¿va a venir tu amigo Clay?

-Emm, sí. Yo creo, después de todo él escribió el guión de la película.

La escuché reírse despacio, como divertida.

-¿Qué te da tanta risa? –pregunté, cohibida.

-Oh, nada. ¿Acaso no puedo reírme?

-De mí no. Nadie puede.

-Bueno ya lo hice –ahora se rio más fuerte-. Tranquila, hija, trata de no estresarte tanto y sonríe un poco más. Las cosas te han salido muy bien. ¿No eres feliz?

La pregunta me pilló desprevenida. Medité por unos segundos y luego me encontré a mí misma diciendo con una sonrisa:

-Sí, mamá, soy muy feliz.

Cerca de las siete, encontré a Clay parado al lado de mi auto. –Creí que te habías ido.

-Quería verte. ¿Acaso me lo vas a prohibir? –dijo, burlón.

-Bueno, no todos tienen el honor de poder deleitarse con mi imagen. Quizás debería cobrarte. –fingí que meditaba-. Sí, creo que sería una buenísima idea. Sino, cómo seré justa con el resto del mundo que me ama.

Él se acercó hasta que estuvimos frente a frente. –Pero supongo que yo merezco un trato especial, después de todo soy el único que te pone nerviosa.

Me dirigí hacia mi auto. -¿Nerviosa? ¿Ah, de ti? –hice como que me lo pensaba. –Lamento decepcionarte, pequeño iluso, pero estás imaginando.

Metí la llave en la puerta de mi auto, pero justo el tonto se me adelantó y me abrió la puerta:

- _Madam_ –dijo, con su maldita y sexy voz.

Suspiré y entré al vehículo. Al otro lado se sentó el tonto. –Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?

-A dónde yo quiera.

Él asintió en silencio, pero no podía ocultar su sonrisa. Estaba de más decir, que yo tampoco podía hacer lo mismo con la mía. Éramos realmente un par de adolescentes.

Como no tenía muchas ganas de enfrentarme a algunos periodistas fuimos a mi casa. Tenía mucha comida, y seguro algo podrías hacer. Sino, siempre están las fieles pizzas.

 _Aunque con un poco de suerte, quizás ustedes hagan algo más entretenido que comer hoy en la noche, Hannah…_

¡Maldito cerebro! Traté de enterrar esa voz en el fondo de mi inconsciente, aunque ya había logrado su objetivo. Cada vez me sentía más nerviosa.

Eventualmente comimos unas pizzas. Era vergonzoso, pero nadie tenía ganas de cocinar, y tampoco hablamos mucho, como que él me daba unas miradas coquetas de vez en cuando y yo me hacía la difícil. Y eso era todo.

Al menos hasta ahora.

Nos sentamos en el sillón a ver unas películas de terror. En las partes donde la protagonista gritaba por lo que fuera, aprovechaba para agarrar la mano de Clay con fuerza. Después de varios intentos no lo solté. Él tampoco dijo nada.

La sensación de su piel con la mía me encantaba. Incluso si era sólo nuestras manos. Su mano era cálida y firme. Me hacía sentir segura. Después de un momento de duda, terminé recostándome sobre su hombro. Ahora podía sentir su olor, tan dulce, por todos lados. Así y luego de toda la sangre de la película nos fuimos a mi cama. Cuando entramos en mi habitación, Clay me sostuvo con ambas manos y me besó de improviso, fue sólo un besito rápido, pero me descolocó. Lo miré con los ojos bien abiertos, su estúpida sonrisa los inundó sin piedad, y terminé devolviéndole el beso, casi con rabia. Quería demostrarle que yo también podía hacerlo sentir así.

Estuvimos luchando por ver quién besaba mejor cuando caímos a mi cama con un golpe seco. Aproveché que se distrajo un poco para ponerme sobre él, sostuve su rostro con ambas manos. Era mi Clay, el mismo de antes, mi querido amigo.

-¿Sucede algo? –preguntó, algo confuso.

-Te quiero –dije rápidamente.

-¿Qué?

-¡Cállate! –lo besé para que dejara de hablar. Creo que está de más decir que me cuesta mucho lidiar con mis emociones.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada durante la noche, al menos no en palabras. Sin embargo, la manera en que me amó esa noche era como si dijera las cosas más lindas del mundo. Solo para mí.

Cuando mis ojos se abrieron nuevamente, la luz del sol comenzaba a inundar tímidamente mi habitación. Los brazos de Clay me tenían prisionera, justo contra su pecho, ya comenzaba a hacer calor, pero no quería separarme. Seguí observando la luz, cada vez más fuerte, entrar por el rincón que mi cortina dejaba libre.

El tonto se removió en sueños hasta que abrió los ojos. Lo primero que hizo fue besarme, suavemente, primero en mis labios y luego en mis mejillas.

-Buenos días, jefa.

Me reí como tonta. –No me digas, jefa, estúpido. Pareciera como si me hubiera aprovechado de ti.

-Bueno, Hannah, la verdad es que sí te aprovechaste de mí. Y no poco.

-¡Mentiroso!

Comencé a hacerle cosquillas, pero fue una mala idea porque luego se vengó y sufrí mucho más que él. Pero igual me gustaba. Sus manos sobre mí nunca podrían sentirse mal.

Después de un rato, nos quedamos tranquilos, abrazándonos. O mejor dicho yo dejé que Clay me abrazara.

-¿Crees que todo salga bien con la película?

La pregunta de Clay me tomó por sorpresa, sobre todo cuando la respuesta era obvia. –Por supuesto que sí, yo soy la directora, ¿cómo podría irle mal?

El rio a la vez que me daba un beso rápido. -¡Ay, Hannah! Quisiera tener tu confianza. Es solo que es la primera producción en la que trabajo. No quiero comenzar con un mal pie.

-No lo harás. Tienes talento. Nunca te lo dije, pero, sí lo tienes, es una película muy linda, Clay. Y, estoy segura que Kim hará un buen trabajo como la protagonista.

-¿Será para un Oscar? –bromeó él.

-Para todos los que quieras –sonreí.

Me acurruqué en su pecho para esconder mi sonrisa. No podía creer que me hiciera sentir así tan fácilmente. Con mi mano derecha acariciaba su brazo, se sentía muy fuerte en mi mano tan pequeña.

 _Bueno, supongo que esto es lo que siente cada mujer al estar con un hombre, incluso si ese hombre es un tonto que se la pasa comiendo dulces._

No dijimos nada más. No era necesario. Nunca me había sentido más feliz y plena en toda mi vida. Volvía a ser yo, la Hannah que siempre fui, y que, por mis miedos traté de esconder a todo el mundo, pero aquí, al lado de Clay, al fin entiendo que era imposible vivir así, ya que no sería realmente yo. Es complicado pensar en esas cosas, porque no sé qué pueda pasar el día de mañana. Pero sí sé que ya no me avergonzaré más por mi pasado, a pesar que viví cosas horribles, todo eso ya fue, y hoy puedo decir sin ningún lugar a dudas que Hannah Baker es la mujer más feliz del mundo, y así es como pienso vivir cada día de mi vida.

 **FIN**

PD: Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta el final c:


End file.
